Redemption of the Fallen
by WalkersMadHouse
Summary: The Jedi Council failed and Revan quickly regained the vast majority of his memories. However, his short time as an Amnesiac left him...changed. To Bastila's surprise he decides to help the Republic defeat the Sith, but to what end? The only problem he faces, is...he forgot how. LSM Revan / Bastila.
1. The Beginning

**Hello everyone. I've always been a fan of Star Wars since I was a young child. So, in the small amount of time I have between College and a ton of homework, I played through Star Wars Knights of The Old Republic a couple times and started writing this following that. Please know that I don't give a whole lot of time to proof read, so the story as a whole will be very _rough_ around the edges in terms of how polished its story and details are. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _ **Redemption of the Fallen**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

Not everyone could say they personally face a Dark Lord; especially when they are a mere Padawan. Many eager, but inexperienced, young Jedi would be thrilled to fight a Dark Lord, though this was not the case for Bastila Shan. Instead of such feelings, she was feeling dread, insecurity, and perhaps, fear. Before her stood someone she used to know in her younger years while still in training in the Jedi Order; someone she came to care for when he would go out of his way to give advice in her training and even helped her find her preference for her style of lightsaber. A man who was no longer recognizable in comparison to himself years ago as around him, laid the corpse of several Jedi and Republic soldiers; some of whom, he would have died for years before. It was just the two of them. Bastila Shan and Darth Revan.

Revan turned from his most recent victims, taking no real enjoyment in their death, and turned his gaze to the young woman. "They're not coming." A muffled voice sounded from behind his black and crimson mask.

Surprise showed on the young Jedi, though she tried to act ignorant. "Who?"

"The rest of your strike team. They've already been dealt with." Came her answer from the Dark Lord. If Bastila was surprised, she didn't show it. Instead, she raised the single blade of her lightsaber and pointed it to the Dark Lord.

"You can't win Revan!" Bastila stated defiantly, despite knowing the odds of winning a one-to-one fight with Revan at his most powerful would be neigh impossible at best.

Bastila could almost see a playful smirk on Revan's face behind his mask. "I wouldn't count myself lost quite yet young Bastila. You've always studied Jar'Kai and had a special preference for the Saber Staff, I helped you find your talent in it; yet, only one of your blades are working. You're out of your element." Revan retorted.

Bastila gave no response as she readied herself for the fight of her life, earning a disappointed sigh from Revan. ' _It's a shame to have to kill her. She held such promise._ ' Revan thought gloomily before he reignited his red lightsaber and twirled it before bringing it to his left shoulder; blade parallel to the ground.

The tension in the air increase rapidly in the few short seconds between the two as the battle was about to commence; that is, before the ship shook violently following a large explosion. "What the?" Bastila yelped as she quickly lost her balance and nearly fell to the floor. Revan on the other hand had better luck, only being jolted before he turned his head to see large amounts of laser fire coming from one of **his** ships; namely the Leviathan.

"Malak! You dare betray me!?" Revan shouted in anger as his apprentice and former best friend fired upon his ship.

Bastila could barely make out what Revan was shouting about, still groggy from the previous explosion. However, she did see her chance to get to strike the Dark Lord, whose back was turned away from her. Upon getting on her feet, Bastila quickly ignited the working half of her lightsaber and rushed the fallen Jedi; failing to realize the next barrage of fire coming from Malak's ship.

The command deck erupted in an explosion that knocked Revan and Bastila off their feet, with Revan taking the brunt of the explosion. Bastila landed hard on her back, effectively knocking the wind from her lungs. To her dismay, she was unable to inhale as vacuum of space was quickly suctioning the air out of the command deck. Thankfully however, the life support system of the ship were able to seal the gaping holes where glass used to be. Slowly, but shakily getting to her feet, Bastila desperately looked around for the Dark Lord, not wanting to be caught off guard. To her surprise, he was not far from her; albeit, not entirely visible. Instead, she saw Revan, buried in debris from his own ship, and apparently unconscious, if his lack of struggling was anything to go by.

Temptation overcame Bastila as she knelt next to the downed Dark Lord, wondering what the man looked like after his deep immersion into the Dark Side of the Force. She reached into the black hood and loosened the bindings of the mask before pulling the mask itself up. To Bastila's deep shock, Revan looked much the same as the last time she saw him. He was still very much the handsome young man she knew in her training days, only difference was the slight paling of his skin; though Bastila was uncertain if that was due to lack of sunlight or the effects of the Dark Side.

Clearing her thoughts on Revan's features, she went to check on his vital signs. To her relief, he was still alive, to her slight frustration, he would not survive; and even if he did, Bastila realized his mind was likely destroyed, losing the Republics chance to beat the Sith. Without hesitation, Bastila reached out with the Force to try to save not the Dark Lord, but the man she, as well as the rest of the Jedi Order, once knew. Unknowingly to her however, as she finished healing Revan to the best of her ability, she created a bond between the two that would affect them deeply in the time to come.

* * *

 _ **Some Time Later, Jedi Enclave, Dantooine**_

"You want me to what?!" Bastila exclaimed at the request of the Jedi Council.

"Mind your place Padawan!" Vrook reprimanded, not liking her outburst.

"Don't mind her Master Vrook. Young Bastila is understandably upset, though it's necessary." A small elderly green man stated softly.

"Revan's downfall has affected us all, especially the younger Jedi who once looked up to him. It's quite understandable this request would upset her." A Twi'lek male added.

"Forgive me for my outburst Masters, but why must it be me that watches over him?" Bastila asked, trying to suppress her frustration.

Vrook spoke before anyone else could answer. "If what you tell us is accurate, in saving his life, you have created a bond between the two of you. Because of this bond, you may be able to look into his memories and try to find the source of all these ships he and Malak are mass producing. While you are with him, you are to assure he doesn't return to the Dark Side.

Bastila, despite her protest did see what the Council were getting at. She was one of the few who better knew Revan before his downfall, to be added to the mix, this newfound bond they had basically made her the perfect candidate to be amnesiac Dark Lord's chaperone. "I….I understand." Bastila spoke hesitantly.

"Good." Vrook grunted, before he continued. "We gave him an 'all-knew' identity, he will now be a loyal soldier to the republic, born to the planet Deralia, his name will be Avner."

"Must it be a play on his actual name, Master Vrook?" The Twi'lek asked his fellow Jedi Master with a small smile.

"It has already been done Master Zhar. As of this morning, he was enlisted in the Republic Military under **Knight** Shan's charge onboard the _Endar Spire_." Vrook retorted, not caring to use humor before turning his harsh gaze upon Bastila. "You are dismissed, tomorrow you will be taken to the Endar Spire. I suggest you prepare yourself."

Bastila wince at her new title. She has wanted the title of Knight for quite some time, but the circumstances in which she got the title left a bitter taste in her mouth. Bastila soon gave a short bow to the Council, giving Vrook a small glare before walking out of the Council Chambers.

* * *

 _ **Months Later, Endar Spire**_

Laying in his bunk, seemingly asleep, laid Revan, though now known amongst his fellow soldiers, Avner. Revan smirked at his new name. ' _They could have at least used a better name for a false identity. Not that it matters._ ' He thought humorously over the fact his new alias was a play on his actual name. Not more than a month after his 'memory wipe' did all of his memories return, in the time from then, Revan did consider sneaking off the ship before and reclaiming his place as Dark Lord of the Sith, though he dismissed it. ' _Malak has likely taken up the mantle and the rest of the Sith seemingly think I'm dead._ ' He though dismissively. At first, he wanted to watch the Republic, learn what they had, what they did, why they did it. However, in the months following the return of his memories and the skirmishes with the Sith that Revan participated in, Revan experienced something he had not done for quite some time. Fighting for the safety of others, putting himself in harm's way so a family could remain whole, being able to put your trust in your fellow soldiers. These things seemed to dull his desire to conquer the Galaxy, as if bringing out something within him that he himself hasn't been since the beginning of the Mandalorian Wars: A kind, selfless, and caring man. He found himself more focusing on the benefit and happiness of others over himself; something he felt unbecoming of the true Dark Lord of the Sith.

' _Hmph, being forced to fight with the Republic again has made me soft_ '. Revan scoffed to himself, deciding to see if he couldn't catch some more shut-eye before reporting to his station. The act never came as he felt a significant disturbance in the Force. ' _An attack? Seems like Malak has finally found Bastila.'_

Quickly jumping out of bed, Revan quickly went to his footlocker and put on his light military suit, before strapping a vibroblade and blaster pistol to his person. "Guess I better warn them." He sighed to himself before opening the door, deciding to head to the bridge.

Upon reaching the bridge he quickly saw Bastila, sitting slightly out of the way of everyone, meditating. He walked over to her, deciding to wait for when she would acknowledge his presence.

Initially Bastila ignored him, opting to try to keep meditating to keep her mind clear. Before long however, Revan's presence started to annoy her before she broke the meditation altogether. "Is there something you need Avner?" She asked in annoyance.

Revan fought to hide back the smirk, though outwardly he showed no effort. Instead only show a serious look. "I need to speak with you, away from unwanted listeners." He stated with an authority that left no room for argument.

Bastila simply nodded, in the time Avner was onboard the Endar Spire he quickly became noted as a great duelist and tactician, alongside her Battle Meditation and Carth's piloting skills, the small amount of skirmishes with the Sith left very few losses to their side. "Carth." She spoke with authority.

The man named Carth looked up from the desk he was bent over, viewing documents, with a questioning gaze. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Earning a nod from the pilot.

Exiting the bridge and entering a less traversed hallway of the ship, the two stopped and stared at each other. "What is it you need Avner?" She asked with a hint of impatience.

"You can drop the act Bastila." Revan spoke bluntly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Bastila could say no more as Revan roughly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the wall.

"I remember, Bastila, so don't act dumb." Revan snarled as he looked intently into Bastila's eyes. "I remember **everything**."

Bastila's eyes widened, showing a mixture of shock, regret, fear, and happiness. "So…you know?" She asked with fear heavily lacing her tone.

Revan gave a soft smile at her question. "You never gave me to chance to say this when you confronted me on my flag-ship: You've become quite the beautiful young woman, Bastila."

Bastila, despite all her Jedi training couldn't keep the tears that were threatening to well up in her eyes contained anymore. She let out a silent sob. "I…I'm sorry we tried to reprogram your mind."

"It's the Jedi Council I'm upset with, not you. You were only following orders." Revan comforted, as he pulled the young woman into familiar embrace that Bastila had not felt since the start of the Mandalorian Wars. The two stood there in a firm embrace for a moment as Bastila let out the bottled up emotions she held in since the day Revan was revealed as a Sith Lord, as she quieted down, Revan gently pushed her away. "Anyways, listen, Malak's on his way."

"How could you know that? I can't even sense him."

"Trust me. I've known Malak for a long time, and I know what the presence of my own fleet feels like. He'll be here in minutes."

"What do you propose we do then?" Bastila asked, if what Revan said was true, it would be too little time for her to star her Battle Meditation.

"Well, seeing as I'm alive, and you with your Battle Meditation, it will likely be many of the soldiers' duty to get the two of us to the safety, likely to escape down to Taris.

Bastila shook her head. "Only the Jedi Council and myself were privy of your true identity."

Revan gave a short nod in understanding. Going around announcing to the Republic soldiers that he was Darth Revan didn't exactly seem like a great idea.

"Bastila!" A man's voice rang before a man with short brown hair and a beard appeared around the corner. "The Sith are here! We will need your Battle Meditation!"

Bastila was quite surprised that Revan's claim was indeed true, though she knew she shouldn't. "I'm sorry Carth. It takes time to for me to for my Battle Meditation to take full effect."

A rumble shook the ship, indicating the Endar Spire was being boarded via escape pods from the Leviathan. "Shit! They're boarding us! What do we do?!" Carth asked in anger out of not knowing what to do.

Revan took this chance to spoke up. "There's no way this ship can go against the Malak's Flagship, let alone avoid it long enough to jump to hyperspace. Order the abandoning of the ship."

Carth gave an untrusting look to the Republic Soldier, unsure whether to trust someone who was only a part of the crew for a few months. "Listen to him Carth. Re-Avner's rarely wrong in times like these. Order the abandoning of the ship.

"Right. You two best make it to the escape pods ahead of the enemy so you meet less resistance." Carth suggested before he ran off to alert the rest of the crew.

"So…how long have you had your memories?" Bastila asked idly as she and Revan were making their way to an escape pod while facing multitudes of Sith soldiers.

Revan didn't reply right away, trying to fight off, in his opinion, a 'green' dark Jedi, expertly dodging the sluggish swing of the blade before gracefully shoving his vibroblade into the dark Jedi's skull; letting the man fall dead to the floor with the sword still lodged in. "I'm not sure if right now is a great time to talk about what I remember." Revan replied as he knelt down to take the lightsaber. "Come on. I believe the escape pods are just another room over.

Bastila and Revan opened the door to see a horrific sight. A Republic Ensign Officer, one who Revan remembered as Trask Ulgo was being levitated in the air, apparently choking to death, courtesy of a Dark Jedi.

"Let him go!" Revan shouted at the Dark Jedi, while wondering where he saw this man before.

The pale bald man looked over at the two, before focusing his gaze on Revan before his eyes widened. "So, you did survive. The Force is with me today," the man started, before closing his hands into a fist, a sickening crack sounded the room before Trask fell dead to the floor. "If I kill you, Lord Malak will surely reward me handsomely; especially if I take Bastila Shan to him.

Once the man finished, Revan finally remembered who he was. "Bandon. Still Malak's pet I see."

"It's Darth Bandon now, you could at least show me some respect." Bandon snarled, never once liking Revan's lack of respect to him, even when he showed complete loyalty to him. "Maybe you'll that will change once-" Bandon couldn't finish as he was caught suddenly by a torrent of Force Lighting coming from Revan's left hand; effectively knocking the man out.

Bastila grimaced at the show of raw power Revan still held, unsure if Revan was even on her side. "Bad blood between you two?" She asked with a small amount of disgust pointed Bandon for what he did to Trask before walking to an escape pod to ready it for launch."

Revan knelt down over Bandon's unconscious body before putting a slightly glowing hand on his head. "He was always a thorn in my side. Almost a mirror replica to Malak."

"What are you doing?" Bastila asked, once she took notice of Revan holding his hand to Bandon's head.

"Erasing his memories of seeing me. I'd much rather no one know I'm alive right now." Revan replied, before looking to the young woman. "Is the pod ready?"

Bastila nodded before she and Revan stepped in and launched the pod.

Following the launch from the Endar Spire, which was now being slowly but sure decimated, the two passengers found themselves slowly making their way to Taris.

"We have time now, so could you answer my questions?" Bastila asked, slightly fearfully.

"Fine." Revan grunted, rather not wanting to talk about his past.

"When did your memories return to you?"

"Well, when I said I remembered everything, that wasn't entirely true. Yes, I do remember the grand majority, I got them back roughly a month into my assignment to the Endar Spire. However, it seems in your councils attempts to likely reprogram me to help you destroy the Sith, you've seem to have erased the very memories that were needed." He snarled towards the end, hating the council's foolishness.

"Why did you turn to the Dark Side?" Bastila asked, hoping it was more of the logical sense to Revan rather than the actual temptation of power.

"This…'Republic' is weak. It's too set in their old ways. Following the Mandalorian Wars, Malak and I learned of the true threat that the Jedi Council felt was behind the whole War. We took all our soldiers to confront this threat. Long story short, the threat was much greater than any of us could realize, so I took matters into my own hands that the Republic would not fall. I would 'conquer' it to rebuild the Republic better." Revan explained, looking into Bastila's gray eyes, seeing the slight worry in her eyes. "Do you hate me Bastila?" he asked gently, surprising the young woman.

Bastila sighed deeply, hoping she could say her next words carefully. "I….I tried. I tried my hardest to hate you, but I just couldn't shake the image of who you were, when you were a Jedi. When I confronted you on your ship, I almost though I could. But then the Jedi Council cruelly wipe your memory to make you serve their own ends like a droid. It just felt so…wrong."

Revan gave a gentle smile as she reach out and ruffled Bastila's brown hair, similar how he used to do it in their younger years. "Still the same kind girl I knew back at the academy." He commented, earning a blush from the young woman.

" _ **Entering Taris's atmosphere. Prepare for landing.**_ "

"Hold on." Revan commented flatly, earning an almost…cute glare from Bastila. Bastila however, despite carefully bracing herself for impact, even reinforcing herself through the Force, quickly found her vision go black upon impact.

* * *

 **I hope you guys don't mind the story so far. Just a small note, I will not go into detail and write out EVERY plot point in this story, and will likely skip a good portions (prime examples being, going through the sewers to save Zalbaar, the various back and forth missions on Manaan, things like that), as I don't have a whole lot of idea better deviate from the more...canon story, or from other authors variations. Anyways, as I said, College and Homework leave me little free time, so I can't guarentee there will be another chapter soon; I hope there is. Anyways, if you like my story, feel free to leave a review. If you have suggestions or question, either PM me or write them in a review as well, I do answer them. I'll see you all later!**


	2. Escaping Taris

**I'm back. Thankfully I had some free time on my hands so I was able to work on this story a little bit more. This chapter will cover the escaping of Taris. One thing I forgot to mention in the previous chapter is that this story will be more centered around Revan and Bastila, so scenes involving other characters exclusively with be rare (IE Malak's plotting, sending assassins, etc). Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Redemption of the Fallen**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Escaping Taris**_

"Woah there, don't try to move so fast Bastila." Revan said as he tried to keep the Jedi from hurting herself when she attempted to sit up quickly.

"Where…where am I?" Bastila asked groggily.

"We're on Taris, you hit your head hard once we landed. I had to carry you from the pod to this abandoned apartment." Revan answered, as he gave a quick glance to the rather rundown room they were in.

"Did anyone else make it?" Bastila continue to question while all the more resisting Revan's attempts to keep her confined to the bed.

"Avner, the Sith have this city locked down tight. Curfews, random inspections and everything. It seems the Sith are dead-set on finding the rest of who may have escaped in the pods." Carth stated as he walked into the room suddenly, before noticing Bastila sitting up. "I see you're up. How's the head?" he asked with slight concern.

Bastila promptly put a hand to her forehead. "Pounding."

"You think you are fit to move?" Revan asked, earning a nod form the young woman. "Good. Carth, did you by chance find anyone with a ship that can make it pass the Sith blockade?"

The pilot solemnly shook his head. "No. However, I did hear of where to get the launch codes; that is, assuming you don't mind breaking into the Sith military base. If we can get those, we could possibly bargain with someone to take us off this planet with them."

"That sounds like our best bet right now. Let's get moving." Revan stated, easing Bastila out of bed and onto her feet.

* * *

 _ **A Couple Hours Later**_

"So this droid was specially made?" Revan asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes sir, T3-M4 is a top of the line utility droid. However, I am afraid I can't sell him, it has been placed under reserve." Janice spoke.

"Why is that?" Bastila spoke, curious as to why the shopkeeper would quickly turn down a customer's desire to buy the utility droid.

"Davik Kang, the leader of the Exchange in this system. He would be very displeased if he didn't get it." The shopkeeper explained.

Revan shot Bastila a short apologetic glance before turning to the shopkeeper again. "You **want** to sell me the droid." He stated with a small, but fairly unnoticeable wave of his hand.

"I'll sell you the droid. 1,500 credits; no less." The shopkeeper stated, influenced by the mind trick.

"Deal." Revan handed Janice the amounted credits on a credit chip before he felt a jab to his side; looking so his side, and slightly down to see Bastila's glare. "What? We have to get off this planet somehow and it's not like we're doing 'evil' by stealing a crime-lord's droid."

"There are better ways than to use the force **Avner**." Bastila scolded.

"Fine. I'll **try** to refrain using the force to make our survival from the Sith easier."

Upon exiting the shop, Carth walked up to the pair with impatience gleaming behind his eyes. "You finally get the droid?"

"Patience Carth. Yes, we got the droid, hopefully it will make it easier to infiltrate the Sith base." Revan commented.

"After we get these codes, where are we finding a ship?" Bastila asked.

Revan turned to the young woman and gave her a smirk. "Easy. I'm sure there are a lot of people who don't want to be on this planet anymore due to the Sith occupying it. This Davik seems like someone who would likely have a ship seeing as he's the one who required a utility droid; one I might add that is very skilled at getting past security systems. We'll just have to find a way to make a bargain with him." He finished explaining.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get inside that Sith base." Carth ordered, prompting the trio, now including a utility droid, to head to the Sith base.

Minutes later, the group had gain access to the military base, but no sooner had they stepped foot inside had they been stopped by an officer.

"Hold it! You're not supposed to be here!" A woman exclaimed, immediately noticing the group of people who just entered were not Sith troopers, noticeably due to the lack of their trademark shiny armor.

Thinking quickly, Revan used the force to search the woman's feelings and found out she disliked her job as working for the Sith; only doing so such to have a way to earn credits. Smirking slightly he held out a credit chip. "I'll give you 100 credits, you leave this place and tell no one we came."

The woman gave it some thought, the offer was indeed tempting and the Sith did not pay her that much in a day. Her mind, she found, was quickly made. "Alright then. I could use the extra credits." She accepted, taking the chip from the young man before walking out of the base.

"See? You don't have to use the force to get everything you want." Bastila stated with a smirk.

In response, Revan merely grinned, almost evilly. "Oh? Maybe I'll use the force to do to you what I did back when were still in the academy." Earning a flustered look from Bastila at remembering what Revan did to her years ago; though she would never admit to enjoying it.

"Wait. Avner, you're a Jedi?" Carth asked suspiciously. While having no personal quarrel with the Jedi, he disliked their tendency to take over **every** mission and their continuous desire to keep secrets.

Revan silently cursed at having forgotten Carth was with them. Albeit he was glad his true identity was not revealed. Bastila quickly stepped in. "Avner left the order long ago due to his disagreeing of the Council's beliefs. When I learned he was a part of the Republic Military, I made it so he was under my command as he was very skilled Jedi." She explained, despite knowing that without lack of forethought, her explanation was likely to fall short of convincing. Luckily for her, Carth seemed to accept this explanation before ushering to two into finding the launch codes.

* * *

 _ **Minutes Later**_

"What? Who let you in!?" A fair skinned, bald man exclaimed angrily as he saw Revan, Bastila, and Carth walk into his room; however, a quick look at Revan and Bastila quickly changed his mood. "My, my. Who would have thought that a Force-adept could be found on this insignificant planet? Two of them at that. Once I kill you…" He started, looking at Revan before looking to Bastila, "…And have some **fun** with the woman before killing her too, my master will surely reward me with my lightsaber." He finished with an evil grin.

Bastila flinched slightly at both the Sith Governor's remark at her as well as feeling Revan's anger…almost as if it was her own. ' _What is this? Can I feel his emotions?'_ She gave it no more thought as she saw Revan ignite the crimson lightsaber he stole form a Dark Jedi and approach the Governor.

"Ha. You must be a lousy excuse for a Sith if you can't even get a lightsaber." Revan mocked with a snarl.

"Enough!" The Sith Governor shouted, gripping his double-bladed Vibroblade as he got into his stance. However, that was when he made the mistake to focus solely on Revan as T3-M4 was able to make its way to his side and shocked him. "You damn droid!" The bald man roared as he turned his attention to the droid, completely forgetting Revan. He could do nothing more than prepare a swing of his sword before he found Revan's lightsaber lodged into his chest.

"You're not mindful of your surroundings." Revan commented as he extinguished his blade and watch the Governor fall lifelessly to the ground. He turn to his companions, "Come. Let's get the codes and get out of here."

"Sorry kid. I need to make a living too, I can't have a reputation of doing charity work." A gruff middle age man with graying hair stated, to a blue Twi'lek girl who looked to be in her teens.

"Please, Big-Z is in trouble! The slavers took him to be sold. We'll pay you in any way we can." The girl begged.

"Unless you have the means to get off this planet, then I would rather be left to my drinks." The man responded.

"What if I were to say I have the launch codes to get off this planet and all I need is a ship?" Revan asked as he walked up to the pair, having heard the conversation upon entering the cantina; only to stop once he recognize who he was talking to.

The man, looked at Revan and a silence issued having also recognize who was standing in front of him. "Revan. Interesting meeting you here. I heard you were dead. Glad to see you are not."

Revan could almost feel Carth's glare at the back of his head at the revelation of who he really was. "Canderous Ordo, I almost figured you would kill me on sight after I killed Mandalore and took his helmet." He retorted coolly.

Canderous simply grinned. "Hah! As if I would do something like that. You are the greatest warrior that we Mandalorians have ever fought. Though I am curious as to why you didn't take up the role of Mandalore for yourself."

"I had other things in mind. Now are you going to answer my question?" Revan inquired, taking note of the Twi'lek girl sobbing slightly next to him.

"I would say that I can get you into Davik's place. I work for him and we can simply hijack his ship, the Ebon Hawk. It's the fastest ship around here and can easily get past the Sith blockade. Are you willing to make that trade?" Canderous asked.

"On one condition."

"Which is?" Canderous inquired.

"Help her find her companion." Revan answered, earning a look of surprise from the Twi-lek girl and a warm smile from Bastila.

"Don't tell me you've gone soft since the war, Revan. Fine. We'll help Mission find her Wookie companion." Canderous gave in. He supposed if it got him off this planet he could lend a hand to the girl; despite his initial protest to do so.

Revan nodded in response before leaning down to come face level with the young girl. "Could you tell us what happened to your friend?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Me and Big-Z were wandering around in the Under City looking for stuff to sell; to get by ya know? Usually there's only Rakghouls down there, but this time we were ambushed by Gamorrean Slavers. Big-Z lunged at them yelling me to go, so I ran." Mission explained.

"Do you know exactly where they would take them?"

"They usually reside in the Sewers in the Under City."

"Alright, we'll make our way down there." Revan stated.

"Is it true? Are you really Revan?" Mission asked, someone nervously.

Revan gave a sad smile. "Yes."

"You don't seem to act as evil as everyone makes you out to be." Mission observed.

"Well, that just concludes you shouldn't believe what everyone says." Bastila stepped in, earning a thankful nod from Revan. "I've known Revan since childhood, I would know."

With all else said, Revan stood up to leave the cantina; only to come face first with Carth's blaster pistols aimed at his head. "What do you think you're doing Carth?"

Carth snarled before giving his reply. "You killed my wife and child!"

"What are you talking about?" Revan inquired, his patience already running thin.

"You were the one who bombed Telos, which ended with my wife and child dying!" Carth shouted, earning the glare from some of the other patrons at the cantina for their enjoyment being momentarily disrupted.

"That wasn't me. That was Malak!" Revan began to raise his voice back. "I told him to go to Telos to negotiate their joining of the Sith. Malak twisted my orders to his own desire of destruction and death and ordered his crew to bomb the planet; an act that cost him his lower jaw." Revan finished coldly. Any shred of friendship and respect Revan had held for Alek was lost once the man ordered the utter annihilation of Telos. "My goal as Sith Lord was not the destruction of the Republic, I was going to 'conquer' it, but keep as much as the military and economy in tact as possible. Make it stronger. My 'war' as everyone seems to put it is in fact, my preparing the Republic for the **real** war that is to come."

Revan could tell that Carth's resolve was slowly beginning to weaken, if the slight shake of his hands was any indication. "So I give you three options: First, shoot me now. Second, Shoot me after we take out Malak. Third, lower your gun, forget about taking vengeance on me and save it for who **truly** deserves it."

The shaking of Carth's hands started to increase as Revan, Canderous, Mission, and Bastila warily watch the Republic Pilot's internal struggle. Finally in what seemed like hours, Carth lowered his blaster pistols. "Fine, but don't expect me to trust your or anything." Carth spat.

Revan gave a nod and a small smile. That's all he could ask for. He was well aware of what he has done, and not all of it good. By all rights he should be killed, but not until he stopped Malak at the very least.

* * *

 _ **Hours Later, Davik's Place**_

"Alright, I can only get a small group of you inside, the rest will have to wait either out here or at a nearby landing pad so we can swing by to pick you up." Canderous stated as he turned to Revan's companions. "I'd rather hurry up and get off this planet, so if you would choose who goes in now, it would be nice.

Revan gave a short thought about who to take with him. Of course he would take Bastila as he knew her longest and trusted her with his life. He didn't want to trust his life to Carth yet, so he was out. That would leave Mission or Zalbaar. "Bastila and Zalbaar, you two will go with us. Mission and Carth, I want you to wait a nearby landing pad."

"Aww, you don't trust me Rev?" Mission pouted, using a new nickname for Revan.

"It's not as simple as that. You are very young. Canderous is bringing us to Davik under the guise of hired arms; a young Twi'lek girl would rather give the wrong Idea. I mean no offence." Revan explained, hoping he wouldn't anger the young girl.

"Fine." Mission accepted, before turning to the pilot, "Okay Fly-Guy, lead the way." She stated before she walked off with Carth.

Seeing that the two were leaving, Revan promptly turned back to Canderous and gave him a nod, signaling to lead the way.

"Davik, I found three promising recruits." Canderous announced to the crime lord.

"It's not like you to take on partners Canderous. You must be getting soft." A bounty hunter taunted.

Canderous was about to make a comeback, but was interrupted by Davik. "Stop. I'd not have two of my best employees kill each other. Now, let's look at who you brought." Davik took a moment to assess Revan and his companions. "Hm. A Wookie, which will be large intimidation factor. The man will do. The woman, I'm not too sure."

"The **man** I fought against in the Mandalorian wars, he was quite the soldier. The woman, is a former Jedi, she left her order some time ago. Works for hire now." The Mandalorian quickly added, hoping that the Jedi reference to Bastila would more secure her entry rather than tempt Davik to just kill her then or turn her to Malak.

"So a Wookie, A veteran from the Mandalorian Wars, and a former Jedi. You've brought me quite the employees this time Canderous." Davik grinned. He got very lucky this time. "Very well, I'll hire them, though I'm afraid I'll have to run a background check first." Davik stated, before looking at the slight look of confusion written on Revan and Bastila's face. "Don't worry, it's nothing big, standard procedure. If you come out clean, you're in; though the whole procedure will take a few days. In the meantime however, I ask that you stay here in the guest quarters." He motioned for Revan and his companions to follow with him

Not too long after being shown to their temporary quarters did Canderous, Revan, Bastila, Zalbaar already plot to steal Davik's ship, already having retrieving the security codes for the hanger security. However, upon reaching the hanger the planet started shaking violently.

"Damn those Sith! They're bombing Taris to hell!" Davik cursed loudly as he and Calo Nord ran towards the ship before spotting Revan and his companions. "Well, well, trying to steal my ship huh? Well, I'm sorry to say otherwise, but it looks like we will kill you before the Sith do." Davik finished as he and Calo drew their weapons; prompting Revan and Bastila to brandish their lightsabers.

With the force augmenting his body, Revan launched himself at Davik much faster than the older man could even perceive. His only saving grace was his intuition was to duck from the wide slash from the former Dark Lord. ' _Not bad._ ' Revan thought, before he saw Davik, instead of distancing himself from Revan, simply turn to re-aim his blaster. ' _Pathetic._ ' Revan thought as he promptly brought the crimson saber down on Davik gun; effectively destroying the gun before bringing the lightsaber back around with blinding speed across Davik's neck; beheading him.

Calo Nord barely had time to look at the death of Davik by Revan's hand with him trying to keep distance from Bastila while at the same time dodging blaster bolts from Zalbaar and Canderous. He knew he was heavily outnumbered and outgunned. However, he was **not** going down without a fight. "Hold it!" He shouted as he quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out a Thermal Detonator. "This detonator is enough to take us all out." He started to threat, before the ground shook violently and he looked up to see the ceiling of the hanger fall right on top of him.

Revan winced slightly at the sight of the bounty hunter getting crushed. "Painful way to go." He commented before calling to his companions. "Come on! We got to get out of here and pick up Mission and Carth before this planet becomes a barren wasteland!"

With that the group boarded the Ebon Hawk, fired up its engines and left Taris, but not before picking up Mission and Carth.

* * *

"So, where to…Revan?" Carth ask with slight bitterness to his voice.

"Set a course to Dantooine." Bastila stated, earning looks of confusion from Revan and Carth.

"Are you sure that's wise Bastila? The council might just choose to kill me this time; and even if they don't. I'd rather not have to go through another mind wipe again." Revan warned her.

"Who said we had to tell them you regain your memories?" Bastila asked with a smirk. "No. We'll go there and get you 'trained' as a Jedi, before we ask where to start on finding the Star Forge. With luck, we won't have to remake the whole journey you did years ago and the memories will return to you."

"I'm assuming from a lack of response, Revan that you agree we go to Dantooine." Carth commented, before inputting the coordinates in the Ebon Hawks Navi Computer. "Alright. We'll be there in two days." he finished, learning back in the pilot's seat.

"Alright. I'm going to catch some sleep." Revan stated, heading to the crew quarters, unknowingly being followed by Bastila. It wasn't until he was in front of a bed did he decided to acknowledge her presence. "There are two things you would want by following me to a bed, Bastila." He commented with a grin, as he turned to see the flustered woman in front of him. "I'm guessing you are here for the 'less decent' of the two.

"B-but we never even done…" She stuttered before attempting to recompose herself. "You are an impossible man, Revan."

"You just now noticed that?" Revan asked with a grin. "I figured you would have noticed back when we were kids, though you always did enjoy when I 'had' to tickle you so you would stop being so cold."

Bastila gave a small smile, remembering to a time when things were much simpler and she used to spend most of her available time with Revan, when he wasn't off world or with Malak, enjoying each other's company; usually in just helping her train or him trying make her feel right at home with the Jedi, despite still being upset about leaving her parents.

"I actually came to ask, why didn't you come back to the Jedi after you encountered this…threat? Why did you immediate start a war with the Republic?" Bastila asked carefully.

"Contrary to what you were lead to believe. I did in fact contact the Order as well as the Republic. However, it seems that the Order found it easier to declare me a Sith as well as those that followed me rather than hear me out. Admiral Dodonna found it similarly easier to claim my status as a Sith as she quite frequently disagreed with my decisions in the Mandalorian Wars. The only way I could get them to listen was to use force." Revan explained. He didn't expect Bastila to agree with his reasoning, but he could survive with her hating him as long as she, along with the rest of the Republic would be save from the True Sith.

"I….I understand." Bastila said, shocking Revan for both how fast she answered and for agreeing with him in the first place.

"Thank you for understanding Bas." Revan thanked, his voice full of gratitude, before yawning. "Anyways, I'm going to get some sleep. I haven't slept for much of anything since the Endar Spire." He said, before laying on the bed, turning on his side; his back to Bastila.

Bastila stood there for a few moments, contemplating what to do next as her face started to turn slightly red. "Revan?"

"Yeah?"

"Could….Could I…" Bastila started, but able to finish as she became embarrassed.

"Can you what?" Revan asked softly, turning slightly to see Bastila's reddened face.

"Can I sleep with you….like long ago?"

Revan gave a laugh at the request, remembering how for quite some time, since Bastila joined the order, she would share the same bed as him as she had no friends within the order as everyone would refer to her as the Ice Princess for being closed off and generally cold to everyone. "You never change Bastila. Sure." He answered sliding back further in the bed to give room for Bastila to lay down with him; his arm wrapping firmly around her waist as made herself comfortable. Within moments, the pair fell into a much needed comforting sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter. As you can tell, Revan and Bastila have known each other since childhood and Revan made sure Bastila was 'at home' with the Jedi, even going so far as to share a bed with her so she wouldn't be alone. The next chapter will cover most if not all of their time on Dantooine. I'm not quite sure as of yet if I will have Revan 'fake' his ineptness with the force to go through training or if I will have him keep his skill and just surprise the Masters. Anyways, if you liked this story, feel free to follow and leave a review. If you have a question or suggestion, leave it in the review as well or you can send it my way in a PM. I'll be sure to answer it. I will talk to you guys later!**


	3. Negotiations

**Hello again! Here I'm back with another update. Thankfully, I was able to get ahead of some school work and put in the time to work on this some more. This chapter, despite what I said last time, will not** **cover ALL of Dantooine. It merely features to the point when Revan will speak to the council for the first time...more or less. Read to find out!**

* * *

 _ **Redemption of the Fallen**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Negotiations**_

"Well, this is certainly interesting."

Bastila's eyes shot open immediately as she lurched forward, despite her body's protest against such action due to the comfort she felt in Revan's arms. "M-Mission!? What are you doing here?"

"Last I checked, we had yet to claim quarters, I was just passing by when I notice the 'oh-so-perfect Jedi' sleeping in the arms of the former Sith Lord." Came the Twi'lek's teasing reply; a mischievous grin adorning the 14 year old girl's face, which only spread as she saw Bastila's face further redden.

"I-it's not what it looks like Mission." Bastila protested meekly, though she knew it would fall on deaf ears.

"Oh come on Bastila, you don't just meet someone and proceed to sleep in the same bed as them within a few days. You knew him before all of this, didn't you?"

"I….Yes. Revan and I have known each other since childhood, he's the reason I'm even still a Jedi." Bastila finally admitted, though she was unsure why she answered it with such guilt.

Mission gave a knowing smile at Bastila with that answer. "You love him?"

Bastila's face simply turned an even darker shade of red. She thoroughly wished she could say she loved Revan as a brother, but she found that it was not the case. Revan's very presence around her became almost…intoxicating…yet addictive. The way he would, as well as used to, smile at her simply made her heart melt.

"Looks like the answer is obvious Bas. I don't know if your face can go any redder." Mission laughed heartedly at Bastila's embarrassment.

"I thought I said I haven't slept since the _Endar Spire_. Can't I get a good night sleep for once?" Revan groaned as the young women's bickering finally, albeit unfortunately, arose him from his blissful sleep. "If you want to talk about if Bas holds feelings for me, go talk about it away from me so I can get some sleep."

Bastila scrunched her face in annoyance, all forms of embarrassment seemed to have vanished from the moment Revan uttered his last sentence. "Maybe I'll stay and make sure you can't get any more sleep."

Despite his drowsiness, Revan gave a mischievous smile. "Oh? Perhaps I'll have put a Kinrath pup in your bed then, just like Alek did back in the Academy."

Bastila's annoyance also faded quickly when she fearfully remembered the time Malak, formerly known to her and Revan as Alek, put a Kinrath pup in her quarters at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine in response for her acting so cold and mean to him. When she awoke to see the creature walking, relatively harmlessly, on her chest, she gave a scream which left Revan and Alek nearly crying in laughter while also awakening most everyone else in the Enclave.

"Fine! I get it, you can go back to sleep!" Bastila finally relented in slight anger; though Revan knew it was more out of fear of possibly finding Kinraths in her bed. Curiously to him, Bastila developed a small fear of the creatures since that time.

"Finally." The former Dark Lord quipped, playfulness lacing his voice, as he laid back down on his back and tried to ignore the two women to his right. He closed his eyes and waited for the sound of the door closing; when he finally did he opened his eyes to see Bastila crawling back into bed with him. "I thought I said to go talk to Mission about 'feelings'."

"I-I was getting cold. You make for a good source of heat." Came the Jedi Sentinel's excuse.

"Uh-huh. Just admit it, you enjoy sleeping with me." Revan teased as Bastila finished getting comfortable. A few moments of silence filled the air around them before a thought struck the former Jedi's mind. "Bas?"

"Yes?"

"I already knew about **it** , but, just out of curiosity, were you ever going to tell me?" Revan inquired, curiosity genuinely lacing is voice. Revan felt Bastila fidget nervously in underneath his arm as she struggled to find a reply.

"I...I'm a Jedi. I shouldn't be feeling this."

"That didn't seem to hamper you when we were kids. Always trying to act all lovey-dovey to me so the other women wouldn't approach me." Revan commented plainly. Due to his meteoric rise through the ranks of the Jedi, also bolstered by his natural good looks, Revan was very popular to the teenage population of Jedi who hadn't yet reigned in their feelings as well as some of the locals on Dantooine. In order to combat this, when Bastila was sure she wouldn't get caught by the Masters, she would get close to him; almost acting as his lover, despite their relatively young age at the time.

"I…I won't deny what I feel, but…I'm scared Revan." Bastila finally admitted, bringing the former Dark Lord out of his silent musings. "I'm scared that my feelings for you will lead me to the Dark Side. Sometimes….I wish we weren't Jedi so we could be together. The idea feels wrong in some ways, but in many ways it feels…right."

"It just means your human. _There is no emotion, there is peace_ ; The first line of the Jedi Code. It basically strips away that which makes you human, or any other race, themselves. Did you know, this was not in the first version of the Jedi Code?"

"No. I did not." Bastila answered.

"The original Code, particularly the part pertaining to emotion went like this: _Emotion, yet peace_. Feeling emotion, but not letting them control you in everything you do. Love, Hate, Fear, and Passion. They are not 'evil' in themselves, they are just emotions. What defines if they are 'evil' is how you act on them; if you let them control you. My master taught me the original code while I was under her tutelage rather than the current Jedi Code as she felt it made us weaker. You know what I found quite curious?" Revan asked, earning a small 'hm?' from Bastila, signifying her wanting to know the answer. "She was right. I came to dislike the current code of the Jedi more and more, especially as I fought in the Mandalorian War; with that dislike I discovered **why** my master was right. I came to draw on my emotions, namely the happiness I felt with you and contrary to falling to the Dark Side, it was almost like…I felt more resistant to the effects of it; almost empowering my abilities as a Jedi." He ended the explanation abruptly, not sure as to how to go on explaining; though he felt the core of his message was not lost on the young woman.

Bastila didn't respond; she didn't know how to. She was shocked at the original code of the Jedi and what it meant; what it could do. It made her feel both confused about being a Jedi of the present, but also made her content that her feelings were not bad.

Revan looked at the woman as he waited a response, though he never truly expected one. Instead, he soon found the steady rhythm of breaths coming from Bastila, indicating she was asleep. He quickly found himself tired again and opted to try to get some more sleep before reaching Dantooine; closing his eyes, and letting the blackness take over.

* * *

 _ **A Day and a Half Later, Dantooine**_

"Here it is, Dantooine. Home to the Jedi Enclave." Bastila commented as she looked out the cockpit window with Revan, Mission, and Carth, having touched down just mere seconds ago.

"It looks…plain here on this planet. Almost boring." Mission commented, looking bored.

"I agree, that while it can get boring around the Enclave itself, I always found entertainment in roaming the fields. If you wish to do so, go ahead, just beware of Kath hounds and the occasional Kinrath." Revan stated, earning a smile from Mission; glad that they weren't going to watch over her like over-protective parents.

"Anyways, Revan and I must report the Council." Bastila stated with authority once again overtaking her tone as she turned on her heel to walk to off the ship.

"Oh, by the way, I'd ask for the time being to not use my real name. I get the feeling the Jedi will sooner have my killed this time instead of going for another mind wipe." Revan requested, earning solemn nods form Mission and Carth, before he too walked off the ship.

* * *

"Ah. Knight Shan, seeing you survive the _Endar Spire_ brings joy to my heart." Vandar greeted kindly as he saw Bastila walk into the Council chambers. "Though it saddens me greatly to see Avner is not present with you."

Bastila was about to refute the comment about Revan's tardiness, but was cut off by Vrook. "You have failed your assignment, Knight Shan. I am disappointed in you."

"Who's disappointed in whom?" Revan's nonchalant voice rang as he poked his head inside the council chambers, earning widened gazes from the Council. "My apologies, am I interrupting?" He asked with hidden sarcasm lacing his voice; straining not to show his disdain with the council.

"I take back my statement, my apologies Knight Shan." Vrook apologized, earning a few curious glances from Bastila, Zhar, and Dorak.

"Apologizing for something? Who are you and what have you done with Master Vrook?" Zhar's lighthearted joke sounded, earning a slight snarl from Vrook at the tease.

"Enough. Let's get back onto the task at hand. Avner, would you wait outside for a moment? We must discuss a certain matter with Knight Shan." Vandar requested.

Revan gave a slight 'huff' as he abided by Vandar's surprisingly polite request by turning on his heel and walking out of the council chambers.

"I thought you needed to see the Council…Revan?" Carth's bitter voice sounded to the former Sith Lord; revealing the Republic Pilot to be leaning against a nearby wall from the Council chambers.

"I thought I asked that you not use my name in public."

"You did, but there isn't exactly anyone around. Besides, it might just be better if you get caught." Carth spat back.

Revan was quickly losing patience with the pilot, he had considered ending him following his first outburst upon learning his identity, but decided against it. Despite his obvious trust issues and apparent temper issues when his identity was brought up, the man was a brilliant pilot. "You like to forget, Carth, that **I** am not Saul. **I** did not kill your family. **I** did not give the order to bomb Telos. If you want your petty revenge on Saul, fine, I'll take you to him when we're done trying to relocate the Star Forge." Revan snarled as he got closer to the decorated war hero, a wave of shear anger emanating from Revan as it threatened to overwhelm Carth in fear. "However, if you **ever** try to do something like this again, **anything** that could get us in mortal danger, especially Bastila, you, **will** , **DIE**."

Carth took the message at its fullest. He was shaking, as well as sweat visibly pouring down his face at the seeing the full extent of what Revan, the former Dark Lord of the Sith, could very well do to him. He decided he had to get away from the intimidating man and so, decided to quickly return to the Ebon Hawk.

"Re-Avner." Bastila voiced to him, earning the man gaze. "You can come in now."

"Ah, Avner, Bastila has brought up a very interesting development regarding you." Zhar stated, causing Revan to inwardly roll his eyes, knowing exactly what was coming next; outwardly he put on a puzzled expression. "She has said that you have an incredible amount of strength in the force. Given the dire times, we have decided to make an exception to the Jedi Code; we have decided to train you in our ways so you can further assist Young Bastila here in defeating Malak and his Sith."

"I still disagree with this, he is much too old. It would take many years and even then, his mind is untrained in controlling his emotions."

"Normally I would agree with you Master Vrook, but even you must see the force is almost pooling out of him." Vandar reasoned with the balding Jedi before turning back to Revan. "Zhar has agreed to take you under his wing for your training. Bastila here will assist you as well in, as this training can help her just as much as it can help you, be sure to go to her for questions. For now, both of you are dismissed. You will begin training in the morning.

Both Revan and Bastila gave a short bow as they left the Council Chambers, when they were out of earshot, Vrook once again gave his disapproval.

"Are you sure his memories won't return while he trains? He was always close to Bastila, even more so than what we should have allowed. Who's to say that he hasn't already regained his memories and is simply just playing us?"

"Calm yourself Vrook!" Vandar reprimanded harshly. "You let your personal feelings cloud your judgement. You forget that it was because of Revan that Bastila is still among us; that she is the powerful Jedi she is today. Had it not been for him, Bastila would not have been able to become a Jedi. Besides, I sense, that despite even if he memories have returned to him, his feelings for Bastila will work in our favor. He's loyal to her if not to use."

"It's a huge gamble, Bastila could just as easily turn to Revan's side as Revan is to ours. However, it's a gamble we must take, we are quickly running out of options. Malak's power increases with each day; each planet he destroys." Dorak commented.

* * *

"Still as 'annoying' as you remembered them?" Bastila snickered slightly as she looked at the slight frown adorning Revan's face as the two walked back to the ship.

"More-so if anything. Vrook still wants me dead; quite unbecoming of a Jedi Master if you ask me."

"Regardless, the matter at hand is how you are going to "fake" your training."

"Who said anything about faking?" Revan smirked at the young woman.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Memories come and go yes; or in my case, attempted to be wiped away. Muscle memory is not so easily forgotten. At the very least we can pass of my lightsaber skills as muscle memory but actual force related abilities is another matter entirely; especially given my usage of both sides of the force." Revan explained, the last part making his face frown as he thought of a way to pass of his prowess as a fluke. "It's becoming harder and harder to keep my identity a secret, even more so with all my abilities. Zhar and Vandar are the only ones I trust, which is not saying much. Those two, especially Vandar, have a high amount of influence with the Council, so if I revealed myself to them, they may be able to come up with a 'reason' as to how I gained or retained my powers."

"Can't anything ever be easy?" Bastila complained, pouting slightly as the two of them entered the loading ramp of the Ebon Hawk.

"Afraid not. I mean, look at you and your feelings." Revan teased, earning himself the sight of Bastila's flushed face. "Anyways, let's get some more rest. I sense that tomorrow is going to be a **long** day." He added on as he walked ahead of Bastila to his own quarters to get some rest for the coming day.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day, Morning**_

"He wanted to spar with me before actually learning anything?" Zhar questioned Bastila with a raised eyebrow (?). He found it quite odd when Bastila came to him saying that Avner requested to have a spar between the two of them with only Vandar and Bastila being spectators. "Well, I see no harm in it. If anything, it will give us a feel for what he already knows and/or retains."

Within a few moments, Zhar and Vandar followed Bastila into an isolated training room in the Enclave to reveal Avner standing tall with a blue lightsaber already ignited; awaiting them.

Vandar gave a suspicious look to the young Jedi Knight, "What is this Bastila?"

"It's exactly as she said to you and Zhar earlier, Master Vandar." Revan answered calmly for the young woman, gesturing her to move to the side of the room. "Next time, you should double check your work when you go trying to wipe someone's mind to reprogram to be your slave."

The Twi'lek narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the former Dark Lord. "So, you regained your memories already? Is this revenge?"

Revan gave a small smirk. "It's as Bastila said, I wish to spar. It's been quite some time since I've had a real duel; thanks to Malak nearly killing me."

"Please, answer the question Revan." Vandar requested, hoping the former Dark Lord would comply with his request.

Revan frowned slightly at the request, though he figured he could answer truthfully to the Jedi Master. "To be honest, I am very much upset that you messed with my mind; regardless for your reasons. However, No. This is not revenge; and I am not your enemy. Needless bloodshed between us would do us no good with Malak rampaging around the galaxy. You want to stop him from destroying everything, I want to get a bit of payback; therefore, we have a common enemy."

"So you're appealing to the logic of 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?" Vandar inquired, earning a small nod from Revan.

Zhar, hearing the explanation from Revan turned to the young Knight who stood to the side of the room in relative silence. "What do you think Bastila?"

Bastila gave a slightly concerned look, not quite expecting her inquiries of the situation and what the Council should do. "I sense no deception from Revan; both through the Force and through our Bond. Regardless of these things, I, as well as you both have known Revan for a long time; he would not lie about something like this."

Zhar and Vandar looked at each other, uncertain of how to proceed. Their original plan to use the reprogrammed Revan to stop Malak had failed, and, quite horribly, backfired on them. Their decision to work with Revan could very well be what saves or destroys both the Republic and the Jedi Order. The silence caused by their indecision made Bastila shift nervously for she didn't want to choose between the Jedi Order and the man she loved.

"So, what's it going to be? I would like an answer now, there are much more importance things I could be doing now." Revan commented with impatience, primarily due to feeling Bastila's nervousness and fear through the bond.

"We would have to speak with the rest of the Council about this." Zhar answered, though this answer was not what Revan wanted to hear. 'Yes' or 'no' would have been fine for him, but no that.

"No. That will not do." Revan firmly stated, "If we are to work together, I asked that the fact that I still have my memories remains a secret between us four, and the crew of the Ebon Hawk. If you want to decline my offer to put aside our hostilities and disagreements of the past and work to stop Malak, be my guest. However, you will **NOT** reveal to the council about my returned memories."

Vandar gave a quick glance to Zhar; the two almost sensing each other's thoughts. Without Revan, the Jedi would lose a very valuable ally. The fact that Bastila was, and apparently still is, very close to Revan could also cause them to lose her as well. The outcome was simple: Decline and guarantee defeat or accept, and have a **much** better chance at victory, and only a slight possibility of destruction following that.

"What do you need us to do?"

* * *

 **So, Vandar and Zhar have agreed to help Revan as well as not allow the council to know of his returned memories, will this relationship work for them? Or will it lead to hostilities once again? Anyways, if some are wondering what kind of Revan I'm specifically going for. I'm going for a Revan who ALL AROUND is a good person with a dark side. He will get angry, he will make threats, he will kill people out of necessity, but not needlessly. Over all, I'm going for a more Light-Gray side variant (So a more...real human like?). Anyways, HOPEFULLY the next chapter will cover the rest of Dantooine for I don't have a whole lot to write about on this planet that would be interesting to read. I don't like reading mirror replicas to the actual game and I'm not about to write it. Anyways, if you liked this chapter, or the story in general so far, feel free to leave a review, follow the story, or, if you have questions about the story, leave it in a review or shoot towards me in a PM. I'll see you later.**


	4. Retraining

**Hello everyone, long time no real update to this story. I'm sorry. It only took me the better part of over 6 months and a few play-through KOTOR 1 again to give me the drive to finish the story. Admittedly I wished I could have exceeded 3,000 words on this chapter but towards the end , it felt like it was just. Dragging. On. So I decided to cut it a little short and not try to stretch out the Dantooine part.**

 **Answering one of the 'reviews' / questions I got:**

 **Did you abandon \- No. I'm a college student majoring in Mechanical Engineering. Free time is not exactly on my side anymore, and what time I do have I tend to spend doing something else. But no, I won't abandon the story without at least some form of announcement. **

* * *

_**Redemption of the Fallen**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Retraining**_

"Hey." Revan called as he saw Mission on her bed. "You alright?"

Mission quickly turned her head to see the young man standing in the doorway to her shared quarters with Bastila. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Revan gave a worried look to the young girl as he sat on the edge of her bed. "I know you're not fine Mission. You've just lost your home; don't close yourself off. It will just tear you up in the end."

Mission's upbeat expression quickly became replaced with a look of sorrow. "I know Taris wasn't the greatest place… okay…it kind of sucked overall, but yeah, it was my home, you know? It's just…hard knowing in its gone."

"I never lost my own home planet; well, I can't actually remember it. However, when the Mandalorians destroyed Cathar, through the force, I almost felt everyone's pain at the loss of their loved ones, their home, everything they've ever known." Revan recalled as he felt Mission wrap her arms around his torso. "I may not know directly how you feel, but regardless, I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks Revan. It means a lot." Mission slightly sobbed as she buried her face into the man's side.

Bastila was walking by as she overheard the ending of Revan's little 'speech' and a warm smile spread across her face, opting not to enter the room as she originally planned, instead, opting to go without sleep a little while longer so as to not interrupt the duo.

"It seems we judged Revan too soon."

Bastila jumped as she heard the unfamiliar voice, as she turned to see Vandar looking up at her. "Master! You startled me."

"Apologies. It was not my intention." Vandar apologized to the young Knight before looking slightly into the room as he watched Revan comfort Mission over her loss. "I see Revan hasn't lost a bit of his compassion, even during his time as the Dark Lord."

"After Malak fired upon Revan's flagship, I took Revan's mask off and I noticed that despite his deep usage of the Dark Side, he looked absolutely…"

"Normal." Vandar finished. "It's not unheard of for users of the Dark Side to not always exhibit the all too common traits. Whether this means Revan never truly fell or had achieved a 'balance' of sorts I unfortunately am unsure of."

The conversation ended there as the two turned to see Mission already smiling and poking fun with Revan, almost as if nothing was wrong in the first place; the young man playfully pouting at the young Twi'lek's words.

"You love him I presume." Vandar commented.

Bastila quickly became overwhelmed with a multitude of shock and fear; she didn't want to have to ultimately decide between Revan and the Jedi Order. "I…Yes. I am ashamed to admit it but yes, I have come to love Revan. I know its wrong Master, please forgive me."

Vandar almost gave a smirk of sorts, which only confused the young woman. "You misinterpret the Order's restraints on relationships. Marriage is banned, yes, but simply loving someone is not. It is simply discouraged. I don't hold it against you to harbor feeling for Revan; after all he was always there for you when you were younger. Just be mindful not to let your feelings for him cloud your judgement and interfere with your mission to stop Malak."

Bastila eased a little at the Jedi Master's explanation; at eased that she wasn't in danger of being expelled from the Jedi Order.

"Hey Bas! What are you standing there for?" Revan's voice called out, startling the young woman; forgetting that she was standing insight of the former Sith Lord.

Vandar gave the young Knight a nod, letting her know their conversation was finished, before he watched the woman walk into the room before walking towards the exit of the Ebon Hawk.

"Who were you speaking with?"

"Oh, Master Vandar…he, he was giving me some advice." Came the knight's reply.

"Well get over here and join us for some Pazaak." Revan ushered.

"Oooh no, Mission will cheat me out of all my credits."

The Twi'lek girl sitting next to Revan laughed at the young woman's reply. Bastila, being the one of not backing down from a challenge accepted Mission demand to play her at Pazaak only to quickly learn that Mission had become quite the Pazaak player from her days on Taris; the whole event ending with Bastila completely empty of credits. "Come on, we'll only play for fun then."

Bastila sighed, though she quickly relented, as she sat down next to the duo, forming a triangle between the 3 of them as Mission prepared the next game.

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

"Come on! I've barely broken a sweat over here!" Revan taunted playfully as he watched Zhar and Bastila pant heavily.

"Well….excuse me for not having monstrous stamina; I'm normal unlike you." Bastila retorted as she struggled to regain her breath. The morning ended similar to how every day for the last week ended; with Master Zhar and herself dueling Revan, two-on-one. At first the former Dark Lord, despite his lack of practice, quickly overwhelmed the two with his lightsaber skills alone; perfectly blending all the forms of lightsaber combat into his own unique style, though now there was obvious improvement coming from the two Jedi in front of him; namely Bastila

"You're words strike me deeper than any lightsaber could." Revan joked with a sly grin over his face. "That is…assuming you could actually strike me with one with how clumsy your form is."

"I would normally criticize you for your arrogance, though I think it's well deserved in this case; no normal Jedi could fight against two other Jedi at once." Zhar complimented, standing straight as he deactivated his lightsaber, signifying his surrender.

"Thank you Master Zhar." Revan bowed slightly, catching the Twi'lek Jedi Master by surprise, not expecting the former Jedi Knight to show respect to him. "It was thanks to you, primarily, I was able to reach this level of skill in lightsaber dueling."

Zhar waved the young man off with a slight chuckle, "I only gave instructions. I believe it was your experience in battle that enabled you to hone your skill."

"True, but it was all built on the bases of your instructions."

"No doubt Malak has probably improved similarly." Bastila commented dryly as she too deactivated her Saber Staff.

Revan's face lost its easy going look to take a more solemn look. "Yes. He was always better at lightsaber combat than me. Throughout our times in the war and with the Sith, I never came out on top in our spars. Though if we were to go at it in a duel to the death. I would say I could potentially come out on top due to my abilities with the Force."

Bastila eyed the former Dark Lord, "Potentially?"

"I have no idea how much Malak has improved since his betrayal, and I've no doubt that my own abilities have degraded to a certain extent since then." Revan shrugged.

Zhar gave a quiet 'hm' as he thought on this piece of information. Revan was the best of them, if only in terms of raw combat/force ability, if he himself couldn't defeat Malak, this universe very well end up under his control. "I see. If you don't mind, I will call it a day and talk to Master Vandar over this. With luck the rest of the Council will take a more vested interest in your training.

Revan gave a nod of approval, he was hoping that if anything he could soon leave Dantooine to search for the Star Forge, ready to face Malak or not; at the very least he would be able to relay its location to the Jedi and Republic. "Any plans Bastila?"

Bastila gave a look of inquiry, trying to figure out what the former Dark Lord was trying to do, "No. I was only planning on Meditating."

"You say that but I bet you were going to try beating Mission at Pazaak again."

Bastila huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away; a slight blush adorning her cheeks. "It was just that one time, Revan."

Revan gave a sly grin as he walked towards her and leaned in. "You say that about everything, even after you had me pin you to a wall as I was-"

"Okay! I get it!" Bastila retorted angrily, though her face was red hot with a blush as she remembered some of the 'activities' she and Revan a week ago. "Now tell me what is it you wanted to do or leave."

Revan gave a good natured laugh at the young woman's attitude. "I was just going to suggest just roaming the fields; like we did back in the days with Alek and Meetra." He answered as he softly gripped the Padawan's arms and led her out of the Enclave.

* * *

 _ **About a Week Later**_

Today was the day that they were set to leave. Revan had finished his 'training' with the Jedi with Bastila and the two of them were set out to find the Star Forge; having found one of the Star Maps near the Enclave. He would be lying if he said he didn't look forward to leaving the Enclave. He genuinely enjoyed the overall peaceful atmosphere of the Enclave, but he couldn't sit still knowing that his former best friend was out there in the galaxy, leading the Sith, and killing millions of innocent people. Even he on his worst days as the Dark Lord didn't mindlessly kill innocent people if it wasn't for the best of all available options before him.

"Be sure to remember your training Bastila. It will not be easy to resist the Dark Side, but as long as you remember your training you'll be fine." Vandar advice as he and Zhar walked behind Bastila who was walking towards the ramp of the Ebon Hawk with Revan already entering.

"I will, Masters."

"Also, one more piece of advice. Be wary of Revan." Zhar cautioned, with a dark underlying tone.

Bastila arched an eyebrow at that, "Why is that Master?

"Revan may say he has walked away from the Dark Side, but even you must see that there is still darkness inside of him. He may mean well now, but I feel that in the near future, that may not be the case."

Had Bastila not seen the way Revan acted around Mission, supporting her like he was a brother to her as well as to other civilians, she may have believed the word of caution; but now? She couldn't believe what they were saying. "Master, forgive me but I will not abide by the request. I've seen the way Revan has behaved since our landing on Taris and he has done nothing to indicate that the Dark Side has any pull over him; he even gave Mission, one of our crew who escaped Taris, a shoulder to cry on as she wept for the loss of her home!"

Vandar stood in place with a neutral expression in place. He for one saw the overwhelming good in Revan, if not only held in place by the former Dark Lord's love for Bastila. He also saw the darkness. A darkness that remained subdued only because of Bastila.

"Yes, as I said, he may be like that now, but the near future will change that if he isn't wary." Zhar continued to reason to the brash young woman.

Bastila, on her end, was getting upset with the Twi'lek Jedi Master who had, up until recently, spent most of his time with her and Revan training them; even sharing a few good laughs. "I'm done here Master. I refuse to believe this." And with that Bastila borderline stormed off into the Ebon Hawk to signal Carth to leave Dantooine.

"She needs to understand that Revan could still very well still be the true enemy behind all of this." Zhar commented with worry lacing his voice as he watched the Ebon Hawk begin its takeoff.

"Both could very well become the enemy; however I feel that I Revan will remain grounded as long as he has Bastila. Less could be said for Bastila as she has never trained to control her emotions." Vandar retorted.

* * *

"Where to Revan" Carth asked with hidden venom towards the former Dark Lord as he navigated the Ebon Hawk out of Dantooine.

"Set a course for Tatooine. I have a very good idea of where the Star Map is; and what's guarding it." Revan answered, mumbling the very last part.

"Alright. We'll be there in about a day's time."

Revan nodded as he walked out of the cockpit and into his shared quarters with Zaalbar and Carth; as he got to his bed, he noticed a small chest of sorts under his bed. One he didn't recognize. He pulled it out and opened up; his face lit up slightly as he recognize the attire. It was his Mandalorian mask followed with the robes he wore as the Dark Lord, specially constructed by the Star Forge. He pulled the mask to his face and instantly felt a familiarity that he hadn't felt in some time. During his time in the Mandalorian wars and following thereafter, he rarely took his mask off unless to eat and sleep. It just became a daily routine so much that only those who were truly close to him or he trusted with his life, knew what he looked like underneath.

"I see you found them." Bastila spoke, as she leaned against the doorway watching with slight curiosity as she watched him rummage through his old gear; even finding his old lightsaber.

"How did you get these? I figured the Council would have destroyed them."

"I…hid them from the council before I took you to them. Your lightsaber I was only barely able to grab before escaping your ship as it landed right next to you."

Revan smiled slightly at that, even then she cared to an extent. "You didn't have to…but thanks. We're heading to Tatooine, we'll be there in about a day, so if you're in need of rest, might want to do that now."

Bastila nodded as she turned to walk to her own quarters that she shared with Mission and now Juhani, a Cathar fallen Jedi that Revan had redeemed during their time of exploring the plains of Dantooine. She for one, didn't like her as she quickly became attached to Revan, not that she doubted Revan would reciprocate, but she didn't like her regardless. Flopping down on her bed, she quickly felt all the tension that fell on her following the 'last minute advice' from Zhar and Vandar quickly leave her as she quickly and surprisingly fell back to sleep.

* * *

 **There's the end of that. The next chapter (or two, haven't decided, probably won't until I actually write it out) will consist of the group's "journey" around Tatooine. Since in this story Revan already has a good idea (or already knows) of where the Star Maps are, I'm having the dream sequences consist of Revan's past, experienced from Bastila's view; be it from the Mandalorian Wars, Time as a Dark Lord, etc. I have a question for some of you, I am willing to write lemons (not very often though), and I was wondering if I should integrate them as part of the story, or have them as separate stories (see "Forbidden Extracurricular Activities" which is one such story). These 'chapters' will hold no real plot advancement and mostly serve as entertainment to you guys. Anyways, if you liked the story so far, leave a review, favorite or follow it. If you have questions, leave it in the review as well or shoot me a PM, I'll be sure to answer it. Later!**


	5. What A Lovely Reunion

**Bow down, for I have released this chapter much earlier than I planned...it's also longer too. I had an idea with this chapter (deals with the very first thing you see) and from there the ideas just kept coming (it helped to have a few days off from school/homework). This chapter is not in line with the canon, dialogue wise. I didn't really want to write out conversations word for word from the game (Too much time and plus I wanted to do it my own way). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Redemption of the Fallen**_

 _ **Chapter 5: What A Lovely Reunion**_

" _You summoned me, Lord Revan." a gruff voice rang amongst the bridge of Revan's flagship; one he hadn't been bothered to name._

 _The cloaked figure, turned to some of the personnel on the bridge and spoke with a slightly muffled voice. "Leave us." As they bowed and hurriedly left the bridge, sensing the underlying anger in their leader's voice._

 _Revan turned to stare down at the kneeling man before him, an almost uncontrollable rage boiling just under the surface, which was hidden by his Mandalorian mask. "You have defied me…again, Malak." He spoke with venom._

 _The kneeling man looked up, struggling to contain his fear behind his neutral expression. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Master."_

 _Revan lashed out and gripped Malak's neck through the Force; though only enough to choke him, but not enough to actually harm him. "Play dumb if you'd like Malak, but I know what you did to Telos!"_

 _A look of fear ran across Malak's face, having been caught red handed, despite everything but his hands being covered in red form fitting armor. "Master….that was… Admiral Karath. I told him to speak to the government…I"_

" _Enough of your lies, Malak! My own men saw what you did that day! You ordered Karath to bomb the entirety of Telos. You murdered millions of innocent lives with no reason!" Revan snarled, his own rage at his former best friend's actions quickly taking over. "The planet can't even sustain life anymore."_

 _Having been seen through, Malak's face hardened into a defiant glare as he struggled to look straight at Revan. "You….are too soft…Revan."_

 _Revan took a moment to calm himself before he lashed out again. Instead, he pulled Malak closer to him, still firmly holding his neck through the Force. "And you, Malak, are too bloodthirsty. We became who we are to change the Republic. To liberate it of those who refuse to help those in need; those who are too selfish to lift a finger at the cost of their credits. What can we change when all you do is senselessly destroy everything?"_

 _Malak continued to glare at Revan, despite his increasing lack of air making it hard for him to stay conscious. Before he could answer, he was dropped to the floor, on his hands and knees, as he gasped to refill his lungs with air. For a moment, it seemed to him that he might just get out of this unscathed. A thought that was quickly shot down as he heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber being activated._

 _Looking up, he saw Revan look down at him coldly as he brought the lightsaber not centimeters from his head. "Despite everything you've done Malak. You are still more useful to me alive than dead."_

 _Malak's grey eyes widened slightly as the thought of coming out unscathed returned to him. "T-thank you Ma-" Before Malak could even finished, Revan quickly arched his crimson lightsaber back before bringing back down across his jaw._

* * *

Bastila jolted up from her bed in cold sweat, remembering every detail of the dream she had of how Malak had obtained his metallic jaw. She quickly found that she had forgotten to breathe in the time of waking up and panted slightly to both calm herself and catch her breath.

"I take it you saw that?" A male voice spoke quietly from the doorway, who Bastila, upon looking up saw Revan standing there; his own features indicated he had a similar, if not the same nightmare. Bastila gave a shaky nod of confirmation to the man before her as he sighed in defeat. "I was hoping you wouldn't have to share my dreams given our Force Bond, but alas, I guess I can't get everything my way."

"So…it was true?" Bastila asked carefully, almost scared of Revan at the moment.

"Yes…unfortunately." Revan answered sadly. "Know that I took no enjoyment in what I did. Despite everything Malak had done, he was still my friend; but I couldn't simply ignore what he had done to Telos. However, at the same time, I couldn't just kill him as I still needed him." A moment of silence filled the room as Revan gave the young woman a few moments to think over his answer, "We're coming up on Tatooine soon. I'm taking you and Mission with me, so I'll see you in a few minutes for breakfast.

Bastila gave a nod as the veteran from the Mandalorian Wars walked off to help Mission cook breakfast for everyone. Sighing, she threw her legs over the bedside and reach down to grab a small duffle bag she carried onto the Ebon Hawk following her departure from Dantooine. Inside, she pulled out a data pad that contained only one thing. She activated it and up came a picture, one dated just a few months before the three people who were like family to her left for the Mandalorian wars.

It was a picture of Revan, Malak, Meetra and herself in the middle of the plains of Dantooine, Malak, known as Alek at the time, standing behind her using her head as an armrest, with a soft smile, as she herself had her arms wrapped around Revan's, who was kneeling next to her, neck into an affectionate hug with Meetra standing to the side of Alek. Back then, Bastila had no real knowledge of the Mandalorian Wars as the three carefully kept her ignorant of events as they didn't want to shatter the happiness she felt with them. Life had seemed so simple and easy back then, only to be broken down when the trio revoked their ties to the Jedi Order to assist the Republic in the war against the invading Mandalorians. That was the last time she had ever seen Meetra, who now became known to the Jedi as "The Exile" and the last time she ever saw Malak as a big brother.

"Hey Bas! You coming? Zalbaar and Canderous are eating the food faster than Mission and I can cook it!" Revan called from the nearby room.

Bastila gave a sad smile as she gave one more look at the data pad before turning it off and putting it back in her back. "Yeah, I'm coming." She called back as she got up from the bed and walked to the makeshift kitchen in the Ebon Hawk as she re-tied her hair into its usual pigtails.

* * *

 _ **A Few Moments Later, Tatooine**_

"To think, I'd almost forgotten how much I hate this planet since I last came here." Revan commented dryly as he walked down from the Ebon Hawk's loading ramp with Mission and Bastila following closely behind him.

"Do you remember where the Star Map is though?" Bastila questioned, she herself agreeing with Revan, immediately disliking the desert planet herself.

"Vaguely. Some sort of cave in the Dune Sea, guarded by something…big."

Mission gulped slightly at the answer, she never really had to fight anything remotely big minus the Rancor on Taris, and if it made Revan nervous, she definitely did not like the idea of stumbling across this 'creature'.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to ask around and see if anyone knows of any caves out in the dunes." Bastila commented, as she ushered Revan to lead the way, as he knew his way around the small city, unlike her."

"Bastila?!" A woman exclaimed with mild shock, causing the trio to turn to the voice to see a Twi'lek woman staring at the practitioner of Battle Meditation with shock, "I'm sorry, but would you happen to be Bastila?"

"Yes, that is my name. What do you want?" Bastila asked sternly.

"Bastila, be polite." Revan reprimanded with slight playfulness in his tone, earning a half-hearted glare from the young woman.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're all grown up compared to when I last saw you. I worked with your Father with his hunts. Your mother, Helena, has been trying to get in contact with you."

"My mother is here?"

The Twi'lek looked slightly confused at the response she got, "You mean, you don't know of-I'm sorry, your mother has fallen very ill and she wished to see you before she passed."

Bastila showed a mild look of surprise and slight worry. Revan gave a sympathetic glance at her, he knew of what Bastila's apparent relation was with her mother and he knew that despite that, he knew she would be hurting should her mother die. "Could you tell us where we could find her?"

"She's at the cantina, at the other side of Anchorhead." The Twi'lek answered.

"Re-Avner! You can't jus-" Bastila started before being cut off.

"Trust me Bastila, you will want to see her. If I had the chance to see any of my parents before they died, I would take the chance, regardless of my relationship with them." Revan cut her off, a slightly sad gaze hidden behind his soft gaze.

"I…fine. But we shouldn't delay the search for the map any more than we should." Bastila relented.

The Twi'lek's face lit up slightly, "Your mother will be most relieved. I will notify her of your arrival!" She stated before running off out of the docking bay.

"Well, that was…unexpected." Mission commented.

Revan gave a nod in agreement, "Anyways, we should press on. While we are going to visit Bastila's mother, we are still on a tight time-frame."

The trio walked for a time around Anchorhead, trying to navigate through the somewhat thick crowds that walked down the more 'main' street of the small city, even encountering a group of Dark Jedi who were promptly slain with ease by Revan. It had turned out, in order to explore the dunes, they were required Hunting Licenses, but were only given if they fixed the Sand People problem that Czerka were having. Adding onto that, much to Revan's displeasure, he also needed a translator droid so he could have a chance at not mindlessly slaughtering the Sand People; thankfully, the droid shop was just across from the Cantina.

"You ready for this?" Revan asked carefully, not entirely knowing how these next few moments were going to play out between Bastila and her mother.

"I admittedly had not looked forward to seeing my mother again, but it will be good to see my father." Bastila answered, a small smile appearing as she mentioned her desire to see her father.

Inside, Revan quickly found the woman who was Bastila's mother. Hell, she looked just like her, except the older woman had a slightly lighter hair color and kept her hair in a simple ponytail. "Can I help you young man?" The woman asked sternly, clearly impatient about something.

Revan was taken aback slightly, ' _They even act the same?!_ ' he thought to himself, before he realized that Bastila was no longer beside him. "Yes, I know your daughter."

The woman's eyes widened with that answer, she had expected to see her daughter in person, not some young man, a rather handsome young man at that, in her place. "Do you now? Where is she? I would much rather speak with her in person."

Revan ran his hand sheepishly through his hair, "Let me get her real quick" he requested before he turned his neck slightly to see Bastila hiding her small body behind him, "Bastila, come on out. She doesn't bite…I think."

Helena gave a look of curiosity as to both what the man was doing and who he was talking to, having not heard him speak to the person who was now obviously trying to hide behind him.

Revan sighed as he quickly sidestepped and grasped Bastila's shoulders and pushed her in front of him, earning a 'yelp' of surprise from the woman as she was forced face to face with her mother. "Sorry, your daughter has always been quite the handful."

Helena gave a slightly amused look as Bastila reprimanded the young man, clearly annoyed at how forceful he was before she turned her way. "Hello mother."

"Bastila…it's you." Helena was almost speechless, having only now just registered she was talking to her daughter for the first time in over a decade.

Bastila glared coldly at her mother, "Yes mother, it is I, or do you not remember?"

"Well what would you expect!? I've not a picture of you since you left." The older woman retorted heatedly, having taken offence to Bastila's harshly worded question.

"We both know contact would be prohibited once I joined the Order. Where is father?"

Revan looked on with both sadness and worry as mother and daughter bickered with each other, clearly big problems from the past long unresolved now resurfacing after so long with a vengeance. He gave Mission a worried glance as she simply took a step back, not wanting to listen into the conversation.

"What? Dead? What did you do to him!?" Bastila asked in anger.

"Such contempt. You there, do you treat your own mother this way?" Helena asked Revan with underlying sadness in her voice.

"Both my parents have long since died, if you must know. Though I wouldn't treat them like this if I was given the chance to see them again." Revan answered, turning to Bastila as he finished, giving her a stern gaze.

"Ah, well, then I guess I will be joining them soon." Helena commented sourly.

"Are you really sick mother? Or is this another way to try to get credits?" Bastila continued to ask, despite the gaze Revan was shooting her way.

"Is it so much to believe that I would at least want your father's holocron so I can see my husband one last time?" Helena retorted with her own question with both shock and anger.

Revan had decided to cut in at this point, he had at first been decided on letting Bastila and her mother talk, but given the way Bastila was acting, it was going to further ruin their relationship. "If you can tell us what he was hunting for, we can give it a search while we're out in the Dune Sea." Revan offered politely.

Helena gave Revan a thankful look that he was willing to give her peace. "Thank you, he was searching for Krayt Dragon Pearls out in the Eastern Dune Seas. One of his partners saw him get killed by a Krayt Dragon however."

Revan gave a sympathetic nod before speaking again, "Our searches are taking us out into the Dune Sea, we should at least be able to give it a look, it's the least we can do." Revan finished as he looked at Bastila, who started to look ashamed of her harsh words earlier.

"Thank you, I will be right here should you find it." Helena thanked as she sat back down at her table, watching the young man in front of her call over a Twi'lek girl as she and Bastila followed him out of the bar.

* * *

"HK-47?" Revan gasped, appalled at seeing his personal assassin droid during his time as the Dark Lord in this run down droid shop.

"You know this droid?" Mission asked, as she watched Revan's appalled expression at seeing the rusty, beaten down droid.

"Yeah. I built him after the end of the Mandalorian Wars, shortly after Malak and I found the Star Forge. I built him so I could easier take out key targets in the Republic. "

"And he's our translator droid?" Bastila asked, honestly nervous about Revan's former assassin droid being in their group, regardless of its programmed loyalty to Revan.

"Looks like it." Revan answered, as he walked up to the rusty droid, ignoring the Ithorian shop owner greeting the man.

"Statement: Ah, another meatbag. Hopefully you will be the one to take me away from the despicable Yuka Laka" The rusty assassin droid.

Revan gave a slight smirk as the 'greeting' of the droid brought back some amusing memories. "Ah, you are interested in buying this HK unit?" a voice sounded, one that didn't speak in Galactic Basic.

Revan turned to see the Ithorian in very close proximity to him, his natural smell bring a slight look of disgust to his face. "Yes, how much?"

"I warn you, that droid is quite the handful-"

"How…much?" Revan asked, already growing impatient with the Ithorian.

"5000 credits."

"5000!? Isn't that a bit much?" Mission interjected, appalled at the price of the beaten and rusty looking droid.

"2500! No less." Yuka Laka answered quickly.

Bastila raised an eyebrow at how fast the droid shop owner changed his price. "That was fast."

The Ithorian raised his eyes in defense. "I admit the price was high, but sometimes the right person bites right away."

Revan was tempted to lower the price, using the Force to assist in that; though it was a thought that Bastila clearly heard as she gave him a jab in the side. "Fine, you have a deal." Revan stated, as he gave him the credit chip with 2500 credits.

"Statement: I see you have purchased me, Master. I find this a satisfactory arrangement. My restraining bolt will be deactivated when you take possession of me. Do you wish for me to accompany you now? Shall I kill something for you?" The droid questioned, almost with a tone of glee to be out of possession of Yuka Laka and hopefully be able to kill something.

"Yes, will accompany me, and you will not harm anyone of my companions. **Ever**." Revan ordered, though he fought to hide a smirk at the droid's bloodlust.

"Resignation: Of course, Master." The droid replied, it's glowing eyes dimming in disappointment.

"Thank you for your business, I'm afraid I don't have any more stock at the moment, but come back in the future and I'll have more to sell." The Ithorian bid farewell, to the retreating former Dark Lord; hoping to goad him into purchasing from him again in the future.

"Query: Can I kill him now Master? I would like ever so much to crush his neck. Just a little. It is a long-time fantasy of mine."

Revan gave a laugh at the question, "Maybe later."

HK-47 turned and one of his fist at the Droid Shop owner, "You hear that, meatbag? I will be back!"

* * *

The group had just finished bringing the moisture evaporators to the Sand People, the act made slightly harder due to HK-47's always proposing to kill something. Surprisingly in leaving the compound, the trio, plus HK, ran into a group of Jawas along with Missions older brother, Griff. To Mission's horror, Griff had indeed abandon Mission on Taris, she then sent the Twi'lek away, hoping to never see him again.

Upon returning to Anchorhead, the Jawas had helpfully pointed them to the direction of the Eastern Dune Sea, saying there was a cave of sorts out there that house what they believed to be the Star Map Revan was searching for.

"Greetings fellow hunters!" A Twi'lek hunter greeted Revan, Bastila, and Mission; HK-47 having returned to the Ebon Hawk for the time being. "Careful, the Krayt Dragon while sleeping is still quite the vicious creature. I'd advise against getting too close to its lair."

Revan gave a look into the lair of the Krayt Dragon. "Well…this certainly seems familiar; though it looks bigger."

The Twi'lek hunter only heard the last part of Revan's comment. "Yes, this Krayt Dragon is seemingly very old. I've never seen one get so big. However, sadly its lair is growing too close to Anchorhead and I must either drive it off or kill it."

"This is the thing that could have killed my Father? If it ate him, there would be nothing left of him or his holocron. "Bastila asked in shock, a look of dread washing over her features.

"Relax Bas, we don't even know he's dead." Revan soothed, having turned his attention away from the Twi'lek hunter who waited patiently for Revan.

"But one of the hunters said-"

"But nothing. Don't give up hope Bastila." Revan encouraged, hoping to pull the young Jedi through the emotional turmoil she was currently going through having since landed on Tatooine. Revan turned back to the hunter. "How can we kill it?"

"The Krayt Dragon typically feeds on Banthas. I have mines set up to go off as the Krayt Dragon walks over them as its underside is its most vulnerable. Lure the Banthas here and the mines should take care of the rest." The hunter replied, watching patiently as Revan left Bastila and Mission with him as he lured the Banthas back to the area.

It took a few moments, but soon after the Banthas were in front of the Krayt Dragon's cave, a roar was heard, indicating the mighty creature had awoken as its large legs started dragging it's body out of the cave to feed. Leaving the cave entirely, it quickly found explosions going off underneath it, ensuing what both Revan's group and the Twi'lek hunter would likely describe as unimaginable pain as the Dragon shrieked in pain. Finally, with one final roar, the Krayt Dragon finally fell dead, just feet from the nearest Bantha which had hardly registered the danger that the Dragon had posed.

"A shame to have used to such dishonorable tactics, but it was for the best I'm afraid." The hunter commented, as it watched Revan walk past the dead Krayt Dragon into the cave, followed by Mission and Bastila.

"Ugh! It stinks in here." Mission commented, scrunching up her face in disgust as she brought some of the fabric of her clothes to her nose to help filter out the smell of decomposing bodies.

"Well, we won't have to stay in here for long, the Star Map is right ahead of us." Revan commented. As Revan got closer, he felt something…as if something else was in the cave with them. _'Someone else is here? Who could survive in here alone with a Krayt Dragon?'_ Revan thought intently. "Bastila, download the information the Star Map has, I sense something else in here."

Bastila nodded, bringing out a data pad to store the information shown to her by the Star Map as it opened up to reveal more coordinates of the Star Forge's location. Revan on the other hand walked to the left hand side of the cave and unsurprisingly found more bodies; the stench of decomposition almost causing him to regurgitate the breakfast he had this morning. What he didn't expect, was for one of the bodies to be breathing.

He looked down at the body. It was a man, one who looked to be in his early 50s, though what struck him was his legs. They were badly mangled, the blood having long since dried and sealed up the wounds inflicted. No. What was killing this man was the lack of water and food. "Bastila, come here."

"What? Did you find Father's holocron?" Bastila asked, hope filling her voice as she walked over to where Revan was. She soon saw Revan crouch over an old man, with his index and middle finger to his throat; checking his pulse.

"This one is still alive, barely. If we can get him back to Anchorhead fast enough he might live; though I fear he may never walk again with his legs like this; unless he got prosthetics." Revan commented as he reached for the small bag that was still wrapped around the man's shoulder, pulling out a holocron. "He had this on him."

Bastila's eyes widened, as tears began to well up, despite her willing herself not to show emotion. "Father! He's alive!"

* * *

 **Yay! Bastila's father is alive, albeit barely, and likely unable to walk. Better than dying I suppose. Anyways, I kind of rushed the dialogue/interaction with the Twi'lek hunter as it was quite boring to listen to him in the game (for me at least) and i didn't want to bore the rest of you with it; admittedly I disliked it so much I forgot (and didn't bother to try to figure out) his name. Hope that doesn't bother too may of you. Anyways, next chapter...Yeah I don't know when, but I will promise it will be some quality time of Revan, Bastila, Helena, and Bastila father. I'd ask some of you give me some ideas for the name of Bastila's Father (as I believe there is no canon name). Anyways, if you like the chapter and or story so far, feel free to follow favorite and/or leave a review. If you have questions about the story or suggestions, leave that in the review or shoot me a PM, I'll be sure to answer it. See you all later!**


	6. Bonds

**Hello everyone. I am back again with another chapter of Redemption of the Fallen. I'm basically done with school for the time being so I, ideally, should be able to pump out more chapters (now that I say this, I won't work on it at all... x.x). This chapter diverges from the game slightly and there is mostly little plot progression. This chapter does end the arc on Tatooine. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Redemption of the Fallen**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Bonds**_

"Father! He's alive!"

"Yes, but we **must** get him medical attention, or he might not make it." Revan commented as he ushered Mission and Bastila to help get the unconscious older man up and moving. "I fear though, without transportation, his survival is questionable at best."

The trio worked to move the older Shan, Revan using his own Force abilities to heal the man, if not just to further prolong his survival, however, a blaster shot went off and went by them, hitting the back wall of the cave.

"You escaped me once on Taris! That will be corrected here!" A voice boomed from the outside of the cave, a voice which both Revan and Bastila particularly recognize but almost couldn't believe.

"Mission. Bastila. You stay here. I'll take care of this." Revan ordered firmly, a fierce look shining from his eyes as he walked out of the cave. He looked on, seeing that Calo Nord had survived Taris, and had back up this time. He reached into his dark cloak, pulling out his familiar black and crimson mask, before putting it on his face and lifting his hood. "I see you have friends this time."

"After Taris and what Malak has told me, do you seriously think I'd make the same mistake again?" Calo Nord retorted, as he and his fellow bounty hunters raised their blasters, pointing them at the former Dark Lord.

Revan reached for his lightsaber, but soon stopped. ' _Let's see if I still got it_ ' he thought to himself as he slowly raised his right hand, lightning arcing around his hand as it was over his head.

Calo Nord gave an uncharacteristic laugh, in Revan's opinion, as the man rarely spoke, "You have almost twenty blasters aimed at you and you think raising your hand with a bit of sparks will save you?"

The surge of lightning around Revan's hand increased as the man gave his reply. "Yes."

Bastila secretly knew that despite Revan's change of heart to stop the Sith, his time as the Dark Lord had permanently left a mark upon his very being; however she didn't know it was to this extent. She looked on in barely concealed shock and slight fear as Revan let loose, in what she would describe in a storm of Force Lightning; the screams she heard, she thought would haunt her for days to come. The bounty hunters were immediately dying upon being struck by the lightning that was unleashed, some being burnt to a crisp in seconds, some even turning to ash, as Revan refused to let up his vicious assault down until they were dead.

Upon being certain that his foes were finished, Revan stopped his assault, assessing the damage. _'Still got it.'_ The thought almost humorously to himself. He turned back towards the cave looking directly at Mission and Bastila through his mask. "Come on, we'll take their speeders to get to Anchorhead faster."

The duo nodded; swallowing their fear of the man before them as they hoisted up Bastila's father and carried him to the speeder Revan just climbed on, having him speed off towards Anchorhead as they got to their own.

* * *

Time ticked slowly for Bastila as she awaited news of her father outside one of the small clinics in Anchorhead. It had been a few hours since she had arrived in Anchorhead with Mission on the speeders they taken from the bounty hunters and Revan was inside helping the doctors stabilize Bastila's father, greatly being benefited by Revan's healing abilities.

' _So cruel…yet so kind._ ' Bastila thought as she thought to the man who was now key in her father still being alive. He had gone out of his way to assure the happiness of those around him; comforting Mission with her brother and the loss of Taris and even Bastila with her mother and father. Yet, despite these good acts, it was still the Dark Lord of the Sith was still very much present in Revan, his acts in battle being quite vicious if his performance with Force Lightning earlier was any indication to her; mercilessly slaughtering the bounty hunters down to nothing.

The sounds of a door sliding open broke Bastila out of her thoughts as she watched Revan, now without his cloak and mask on, appearing very tired. "How is he?" She asked, hopeful, but yet fearful of the worse.

Revan gave a yawn, clearly tired from today's events as he looked to her with weary smile. "He will live and the doctors say he will likely make a full recovery. Mind you, I had to pay them a hefty sum to ensure they did their job properly and continue to do so."

Bastila had trouble naming another instance in her life where she was so happy; only one particular moment coming to mind as she threw her arms around Revan and embraced him tightly. "Thank you Revan." She thanked, tears threatening to escape from her eyes as she buried her head into the man's chest.

Revan slowly returned the embrace, "Hey. I wasn't about to let your father die on my watch." he replied softly.

"You're always there for me aren't you?"

Revan was unsure where Bastila was going with this, by asking that question, he wanted to reply with the simple 'yes' but felt he would have to explain it. Thankfully he didn't have to with a familiar call sounding. "Bastila!"

Bastila quickly pushed herself away at the sound of her mother coming. She held no desire for her own mother to see her in this state, let alone showing affection to the man beside her. "What do you want mother?"

Helena frowned, "Your kind friend here sent someone my way saying you found _him_."

Revan decided to interject with his answer, knowing Bastila was still sour about her earlier conversation with her mother. "Yes we found him. He's currently being treated. With a lot of credits to pay for somewhat decent doctors and my own abilities, he will make a full recovery." He answered, restating his word to Bastila just a minute before.

Helena gave a smile, the first one that he _and_ Bastila had seen since coming to Tatooine. "You've no idea what this means to me…" Tears started to build at the corners of her eyes at the news that her husband was in fact alive and that the hunter that accompanied him was wrong. She may still die from her sickness, but now she should spend her last days with the man she loved. "…thank you. Can I see him?"

Revan smiled, "I don't see why not. Be aware that he has yet to regain consciousness; at least since I last was in the room. I'll take you to him." With that he ushered Bastila and Helena to follow him into the makeshift clinic. There were a handful of people, human or not, that were moving around the somewhat small space working with other would-be wounded people, most were workers who were from Czerka who were survivors of Sand People attacks. Further back he led them was a small area uninhabited by anyone of the medical personnel with a lone older man lying on a bed; to the trio's surprise, his eyes were open."

The man's eyes looked over the newcomers to the building, falling on his wife. "H-Helena?" He rasped out, his throat clearly dry from being in the desert for so long; dehydrated as well. Helena in turned walked carefully to his bed side before leaning down and carefully pulling Bastila's father into a tender hug; the man sluggishly returning the embrace.

"I thought you were dead. One of the hunters with you told me-"

"I would have been, if it had not have been for this young man." Bastila's father soothed, before he broke the embrace to eye his savior, "I understand you are responsible for saving my life, thus letting me come back to Helena. I thank you."

Revan gave a polite nod. "It is no problem, your wife here asked us to find your holocron and when I saw you in the Krayt Dragon's lair I couldn't just let you die." Revan purposely left out the part that he initially didn't know who he had in fact found in the Krayt Dragon's layer until Bastila confirmed his possible suspicions.

Bastila's father rose an eyebrow, widening his eyes in the process, "No problem? My boy, you walked into a Krayt Dragon's cave. I hardly see that as "no problem"." He commented, with slight humor lacing his voice.

"I am a Jedi."

Bastila elbowed Revan in the side, earning a grunt in slight pain. "A 'Jedi' who used mines to kill the Krayt Dragon."

"Still a Jedi." Revan replied, turning to face Bastila slightly a grin on his face.

"Regardless of who you are, you saved my life and allowed me to once again come home to my wife. I thank you again. May I ask your name? I see it only fitting I know the man who saved me." Bastila's father requested.

"Ehm…" Revan was torn, he wasn't largely unsure if he should use his real name or the one given to him by the Republic when he was an amnesiac.

"His name is Avner." Bastila interjected, sensing Revan's confusion. Revan gave a slight nod, only noticeable to Bastila, in appreciation.

"Avner…?"

"I lack a surname." Revan answered truthfully. He has in fact never known of any surname he had once had. Even the Republic didn't think to give him one.

"I see, well I thank you Avner. Now who is this young lass you have—" the man stopped as he focused his vision on Bastila, taking in her features: eyes, face, hair, overall figure. "Bastila?"

"Hello Father. It's good to see you again." Bastila greeted, tears slowly trailing down her face as she smiled at her father, the emotion just now settling in.

Unbefitting of a man who just recovered slightly from a near-death experience with a Krayt Dragon, Bastila's father lurched up from the bed, careful not to move his legs to much and pulled Bastila into his arms. "It's damn good to see you again Bastila. It hasn't been the same since we sent you with the Jedi."

Bastila would have been happy in the embrace of her father before those words were uttered. She pulled back with a confused expression written on her tear stained face. "W-what? I thought Mother sent me while you were away."

Bastila's father gave a solemn shook of his head, indicating 'no' before Helena spoke up. "Bastila dear, look at us, all these years of treasure hunting and look what we have to show for it?" Helena gestured around her, indicating she and Bastila's father had little to their name. "That was no life for a child with so much potential. We both didn't want you to grow up poor, living day to day, hoping to have enough credits to afford a meal, let alone a place to stay. We argued at first, but we tried to keep it away from your ears. We sent you away with heavy hearts. None of us wanted to send you away, but it was for a better life; one that we couldn't give you."

Bastila found herself unable to despise her mother after that explanation, especially given the tears that were streaming down Helena's face as she spoke it; and if her father's expression was anything to go by, she wasn't lying either. "I….I'm sorry mother."

"It's ok dear. I understand."

Revan felt out of place with the tender moment of the family. He had always lacked his own family, only finding a sort of familial bond with Meetra, Bastila, Malak, before the war, and more recently in Mission Vao. He gently placed his hand on Bastila's shoulder, "I'll be at the ship if you need anything. Take your time to catch up but we'll be needing to leave by days end." He stated softly, giving a nod towards Bastila's parents signifying his leave, before he turned to leave.

"Polite man." Bastila's father commented once Revan had walked out of earshot.

"A perfect husband for Bastila." Helena commented, a slight look of mischief showing on her face.

"What!?" Bastila jerked her face back to her parents, her face flushing red at the implication. Even her father looked a Helena with a confused expression.

"Oh come now, I've seen how you look at him and don't think I didn't see how you two were being all tender to each other just outside." Helena teased slightly. Her bitter and indifferent tone from before largely gone.

"My little girl has found herself a man." Bastila's father joined in, if only just to tease his daughter, knowing full well that she would be leaving once again.

"I'm not….we're not…!" Bastila sputtered, her face fully red in embarrassment.

"Oh? You're not? Why haven't you done anything yet? I see nothing wrong with him." Helena questioned, her teasing tone dropped into something slightly more serious.

Bastila took a moment to calm herself, her face regaining its normal color. "It's not that simple. It's both about **who** and **what** he is.

Bastila's father's eyes narrowed, "Bastila, who is he?" he asked sternly, entering into his "protective-father" mode.

Bastila was confused. Scared and confused. She knew her parents could catch her lying. It's how they found out that she used to listening in on their arguments when she was younger. What could she say? That she was in love with a man who is considered the most powerful Sith lord, evil, and by large, dead? She wasn't sure. "Bastila, please tell us, we'll understand. We promise." Helena soothed, calming Bastila down.

"Avner…that's not his name." Bastila stated, earning a questioning gaze from her parents. "It's actually a false identity while he served briefly in the Republic's military. It's a play on his actual name."

"And his real name is?"

Bastila sighed to keep herself calm. "Revan."

As expected, her parents eyes widened in shock at the name. "You mean… **THAT** Revan?" Helena asked, appalled at the possibility that her daughter was in love with one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy.

Bastila gave a meek nod. "Yes. The Revan that fought in the Mandalorian Wars. The hero of the Republic who quickly became the Dark Lord of the Sith."

"I assume there's some explanation as to why you're in company with such a man, Bastila?" Bastila's father asked, sternly.

"Yes. He was the first person I met once I was taken by the Jedi. He also became the first friend I made. It was entirely because of him I'm who I am today. That I was able to become as strong as I am today; to have my Battle Meditation. He helped me fit in and I found friends with two others, one of them was called Alek, though you both know him today as Darth Malak, the current Dark Lord of the Sith." Bastila explained, looking at her parent's stern gaze, expecting her to continue. "We were all friends, a family as Revan explained it. When the Mandalorian Wars broke out they all left. Revan and Malak, you know what happened to them. The third one…she was exiled from the Jedi Order to roam the Outer Rim. A year ago, he Jedi Order tasked me to board Revan's flagship to capture, or otherwise kill him. Malak ended up betraying Revan as you possibly know and he was, by large, declared to be dead. In fact I saved his life, but in the process I seemed to have tied my life, to his in a sense, in that we can hear each other's thoughts; we feel each other's pain. I brought him back to the Jedi and they proceeded to erase his memories and put him under my charge to hopefully delve into his memories in ways to stop the Sith. Apparently Revan was able to reverse the affects and regained his memories and decided to help the Jedi against the Sith. That's the summarized version."

A few moments passed, Bastila was getting nervous as her parents had yet to drop the stern gazes as they mulled over the summarized story of Bastila's life. "So this…Revan. Do you love him?" Helena asked him sternly.

Bastila found that question far harder to answer than when Vandar had asked her on Dantooine. "I…I do but…" She took a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing. "I guess I'm scared…and I feel guilty."

"From what?" Bastila father asked, his gaze softening.

"I tried to kill him and I almost inadvertently succeeded."

"But you said you saved him. I'm sure he forgives you. He certainly shows you no ill will." Helena commented just as softly as Bastila's father, before her.

"I'm also scared he'll return to the Dark Side…become the Dark Lord again. I can still feel the darkness in him. He showed it quite clearly when he killed the bounty hunters outside of the Krayt Dragons cave."

"So he is ruthless in his attempts to keep other safe" Bastila's father commented, he didn't believe in the Force as his daughter did, but he did believe that everyone had darkness in them, so didn't act on it at all, causing them to falter when needed, some acted on necessity, to make the hard decisions, some were driven by it, causing pain and death. Here, he felt Revan fell closer to the first category. "I think he will not return to his previous ways and if he does, it will be your job to save him." He smiled kindly at the last part, trying to comfort Bastila as well as he could. "Now, tell us how you've been since you were taken to the Jedi…."

* * *

Revan's trek back to the Ebon Hawk with Mission was a slow one, though he wasn't sure if it was due to the nearly unbearable heat of Tatooine's two suns or his exhausted state, given the heavy use of the Force. Regardless, Mission had taken off ahead of him, saying she wanted to bother Carth. He had thought about staying with Bastila and getting to know her parents but he felt he had no place there. Hell, many would say he had no place anywhere given his actions. He _was_ the Dark Lord of the Sith a year ago. He regrets the lives he had taken, but he would make the decisions again if it saved the galaxy, and by extension, the Republic, at the end of the day.

If there was one thing the Dark Side taught him, it was that. Tough Decisions. Jedi hardly sacrificed great numbers for greater benefit, it was one of the reasons that _even_ if the Jedi joined the Mandalorian Wars, there was no guarantee the Republic would have done any better, if win at all. They lacked the ambition to win. To sacrifice.

Hell, he himself had been hesitant to adopt the mindset of a 'true' warrior. Like a Mandalorian. Though like the Dark Side, once he stepped foot towards it, it drew him in, but he didn't resist its pull one bit. He took the plunge into the darkness so the Republic could be saved.

Though looking back on it now, he found that because of his own personal sacrifices. as well as that of countless men who had served under his command, both as Jedi and Sith, he had lost many opportunities to fulfill his own desires; past, present, and future.

He didn't want Bastila's parents to think ill of her given his previous affiliations and actions should they find out about him. Whether it would be of Bastila's telling or their own deduction, he didn't know. To that end, he would have to stay away from her, let her bee the 'perfect' Jedi. He was just a 'tool' and he held no illusions that the Jedi would very well consider executing him following Malak's defeat. At least, he knew Vrook and likely Atris would push for such a punishment. It wasn't that bad considering his actions and he couldn't exactly hold it against them.

"Hey Rev." A somewhat gravelly voice called out causing Revan to look up, surprising himself to see that he had already reached the Ebon Hawk. There was Canderous just about to walk up to ramp. "What's with the gloom and doom? Lost your girl?"

Revan pulled a smile on his face, even if it was just to stop Canderous' inquiries. "Leaving her to catch up with her parents."

To Revan's surprise, Canderous gained a thoughtful look before he smiled, not like his usual cocky ones, but a more genuine one, "Good. Take every chance to see your parents, never know when they might leave you."

"Die at a young age?" Revan asked, knowing full well what Canderous was referring to. Canderous nodded. "Well, we are similar in that regard. I don't even remember my parents all that well. I just remember people but I don't remember who they were to me as 'parents'."

"A shame. Many 'warriors' think such care for relatives or others is a weakness but forget such a care could be a valuable source of strength. I've seen in it some Jedi I fought against in the Mandalorian Wars." Canderous commented, reminiscing on a time he ambushed a group of Jedi and fought against a young woman. One he would think barely achieved knighthood. She put up a valiant fight but he was able to best her, but didn't immediately kill her. The man who was with her, who was soundly defeated before engaging the woman, sprang back to life and fought with such a veracity he never expected. He still didn't win, but he took out much of his 'hunting party'. It was a day of learning for Canderous.

"It can be indeed. But as you said, can be a weakness. It can easily blind you to what's in front of your eyes. Is everyone here, minus Bastila?" Revan asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Fly-boy, as Mission has taken to calling him, is currently getting food; though I think he's actually getting alcohol. Smart man. Other than that, yeah, everyone's here." Canderous answered, ushering Revan to follow him into the ship rather than talk on the ramp of the Ebon Hawk.

Once the duo entered the main area of the Ebon Hawk, with Canderous heading off to the garage to work on his guns and armor while Revan was approached by Juhani. "Hello Revan."

"Juhani," Revan smiled, trying to be polite, "are you fitting in well with this…dysfunctional family?"

Juhani gave a glance around the Ebon Hawk's main room, "It is…interesting. Since Cathar, I haven't been on a ship, nor have I interacted with so many people at once on a daily basis. It's almost…overwhelming."

Revan gave a soft laugh at that, "Imagine how I felt when I had to give speeches in front of armies."

The cat-woman gave a confused look, "Normal? Upset?"

"Given the times sure, I was a little upset, but I was actually very nervous. It was only towards the end of the Mandalorian wars could I feel 'normal' giving a speech of sorts."

"I see. It is humbling to know that a man of such charisma as yours felt nervous when speaking to large amounts of people. Anyways, I must return to my meditations." Juhani excused herself before she walked back to her own little corner.

Revan nodded, before he turned and walked back to the ramp. There wasn't a whole lot to do for fun on the ship; especially without Bastila. He'd have to change that one he had enough credits following what he was about to do. Maybe Mission would have ideas about that. In the meantime he stepped outside to the dreaded heat of Tatooine, opting to walk around while waiting for Carth and Bastila. To his surprise as he was walking out of the ship he saw a lone man, Carth he quickly recognize, walking towards the ship, followed by a trio. One man, two women. Bastila's Father, who was in a hover chair, her mother, and Bastila herself.

Revan stepped away from the ramp to let Carth walk inside, only sparing the bitter man a glance before he turned his gaze to Bastila. "You're early. I said you had some time so catch up."

Bastila's father spoke up, "Apparently being a Jedi doesn't make for interesting stories to talk about."

Revan rose an eyebrow at the statement, before a smirk overtook his features. "Did she ever tell you about that time me and Malak put a Kinrath pup in her bed?" By the look of mischief shining in Bastila's father's eyes, he didn't and was quite willing to listen in on the story. Bastila on the other hand didn't look so enthusiastic. "A story for another time, I guess." Revan relented.

"We should be going. Much as I'd like to stay, with every day Malak both grows stronger and kills more people." Bastila ushered, though not as harshly as she usually did.

Revan gave a nod, watching with a smile as Bastila turned and embraced her parents, in a final hug. Only breaking the embrace to walk to the Revan's side. "Oh! I forgot." Revan exclaimed, surprising the three. He pulled out a credit chit, and handed it to Helena. "Here, for your treatments."

Helena's eyes widened as well as her husband's, whose own eyes threatened to tear up at the thought. "How much is on here?"

"Enough to get your treatments and find a modest place to live. Coruscant will be your best be to find a doctor." Revan answered, taking notice Bastila's look of happiness that was shining in her eyes. He didn't need to delve into their Bond to know that.

"I…I don't know what to say…" Helena was speechless. So far, very few were kind to her. Though she didn't think it because of her personality, but more to general distrust of strangers. "How can we repay you?"

Revan shook his head, though he quelled his initial words, opting to actually request something. "Get treatments and find Bastila again."

Helena shook her head in acceptance, surprising Bastila and Revan himself when she pulled him into a hug. It was an act of affection he was unused to receiving from anyone. Only Bastila really hugged him back in the day. Meetra sometimes, but mostly if she wanted his help with something.

Revan and Bastila said their goodbyes to Bastila's parents and Bastila was in a great mood given the knowledge that because of Revan, her mother and father would have enough credits to afford treatments and a place to live. She went ahead of Revan to order Carth to prep the ship for takeoff while Revan was still standing on the ramp as the ship was beginning to lift off the ground.

"Hey Revan, take care of our daughter!" Bastila's father called out, using his real name.

"And be a good husband to her!" Helena added on with her own call.

Revan was taken aback by both the use of his name and the suggestion that he would marry Bastila, not that he would object to such a notion. In return, he adopted a sheepish smile, scratching the back of her head. "I don't think she will let me!" Revan called back, a humor lacing his voice.

Helena was having none of it, taking the conversation seriously, "Then you make her let you!" It was getting hard for Revan to hear her at this point given the sound of the engines firing up, but he understood her words before giving his own.

"Then you have my word that I will do my very best!" Revan vowed, the nod he received from the woman, whose figure was slowly shrinking indicating she heard his words. With that, Revan opted to walk into the ship, so as to not still be outside when the ship left the planet's atmosphere; killing him and the crew. _'Today was a good day…_ '

* * *

 **And there it is. Bastila's Father and Mother now have credits to pay for Helena's treatments. Should I write a Post KOTOR 1 story, I will try to include them! Anyways, next chapter, I will likely skip Manaan, as while I didn't mind it, I hated that planet (I admittedly found it dull until I got to the Kolto station). I will touch on Kashyyyk, but will only really spend time on Korriban. The other planets are undecided as of now. Anyways, if you liked the story so far, feel free to favorite and leave a review. If you have questions about the story or suggestions, feel free to leave those in the review or shoot me a PM. I'll be sure to answer it. See ya later!**


	7. Memories

**Hello everybody! I apologize for the time it took for me to post this chapter (I should stop making promises on when I get things done, they never meet) and I will apologize again for this chapter for it is both a more interlude chapter (no real plot progression) and is shorter than my how long I usually liked to write my chapters, but I figured it was going on 4 months since an update that I'd throw this out there. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **A few responses to some reviews:**

 _Axcel -_ **I know Wiki isn't the best source and I hardly own any novels/comics from Star Wars to 100% confirm this, but it does say that Malak's jaw was specifically removed by Revan's lightsaber (Search up the "Duel on Revan's Flagship") though thinking back on it, the idea of Revan removing Malak's jaw with his bare hands is somewhat appealing.**

 _JourneyRocks13_ _-_ **Yes, Journey does rock. I love them (as well as all older rock), but I do actually plan on writing a flashback of Revan and Bastila from their younger days. Not quite sure at what point in their childhood, however. Suggestions are welcome!**

 _Mandalore the_ Freedom _-_ **I will consider it, but as I've said before, I've not much cared for reading when other authors go into side stories as I'm one of those readers who likes "Main Quest" and not so much interested in the sidelines. As for interaction with other characters, I can do that.**

* * *

 _ **Redemption of the Fallen**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Memories**_

 _The air felt intense as two cloaked figures stood close to a door to what seemed like a throne room of sorts. The person behind these doors was obviously cocky of their abilities, but it was well earned. The amount of power the cloaked figures could sense from this being was breath taking._

 _It had taken several years of a bloody war for the shorter of the cloak figures to learn of the puppeteer behind Mandalore the Ultimate's cause to wage war against the Republic. Sadly the shorter of the cloaked figures only learned that at the very end of the war upon defeating Mandalore in single combat._

" _You ready for this Alek? There's no turning back after this." The shorter figure warned, a slight hint of amusement lacing his voice. A weary grin showed on his face from under the hood. War was hell and this man walked into it and back._

" _I'm always behind you Revan. Let's show this Emperor why the he should have never challenge the Republic." Alek replied, a slight dark undertone lacing his voice. It was true that there was no turning back from this for the two Jedi Knights. They had severed their ties with the Jedi to join the war and the scars of war left permanent marks on the two heroes. Namely, scars being the ever present pull to the Dark Side. Alek shuddered slightly, which went unnoticed by Revan. He and Revan were slowly descending into Darkness and did so willingly. 'A small price to pay if the Republic is saved.' Alek thought to himself, trying to justify his so to be committed actions._

" _Alright, let's do this. Remember, we have no idea what he can do so be careful." Revan warned as he brought his black and crimson Mandalorian mask up to cover his face._

 _Alek couldn't help but crack a grin despite the pressing situation, "Am I not always?"_

 _Revan pulled out his lightsaber, preparing to activate it on a split-seconds notice, "Well there was that one time…" he let it hang, knowing Alek's reaction._

 _Alek grumbled, though it was half-hearted. Recomposing himself, Alek took a breath to calm his nerves, before drawing his own lightsaber. 'This is it.'_

 _Revan pushed the doors opened, and stepped through with Alek closely behind him to his right, both igniting their blue lightsabers in tandem as they saw a figure cloaked in black sitting on what appeared to be a throne ahead of them; sulfur yellow eyes staring down at them._

" _Ah, the Jedi Knights have found this place. Excellent." The somewhat gravelly voice spoke, taking joy when he could almost feel the confusion radiating from them. "You two have tasted the Dark…desire it, but fight it. Why is that? Do you not wish for more power?"_

 _The two Jedi said nothing as they charged forth, Alek sprinting ahead of Revan as he was the muscle between the two of them and Revan provided support with his near equal lightsaber abilities. As the distance between him and the Emperor closed swiftly, Revan was curious as to why the Emperor had yet to give any indication of action. His answer came when he quickly lost sight of Alek who was once in front of him; the only hint of him falling behind him being the bright flashes of blue lightning shot from the cloaked figure._

' _Force Lightning?' Revan pondered to himself, as he only gave a quick glance to Alek to ensure he was okay as he continued his charge towards the Emperor. He had only read about the usage of Force Lightning; that it was amongst the darkest power one could wield with the Dark Side. 'This might pose a problem.' Revan mentally chided to himself, though it should come as no surprise to him as he and Malak had never actually fought a Dark Jedi before, let alone a Sith Emperor._

 _Revan suddenly found himself frozen, just mere feet from the Emperor. Force Stasis. It wasn't an unfamiliar ability to be used on him, from his days at the Jedi academy, but no one was able to immobilize him to this extent and act like it was nothing to keep him from doing the most minute twitch. "Foolish for you to believe you could take me on. You're both a thousand years too early to hold a chance of beating me." The cold voice of the Emperor echoed around the room. His eyes fell to Alek as he struggled to get up, still dazed by getting hit by the bout of Force Lightning. "Ah, still able to move, even after all that? I'm impressed young one. I've met very few who would even be alive after being hit by that, let alone being able to move." He turned his attention to the masked Jedi in front of him, taking a peculiar notice of his strong connection to the Force. It was like a near infinite well. It was…impressive. 'The bald one is similarly impressive with his strength in the Force._ ' _The Emperor thought to himself._

 _Alek finally recovered, shakily standing up to see Revan, one of the most powerful Jedi in the entire Jedi Order, frozen in stasis while the cloaked Emperor looked like it was nothing at all. It was near appalling. Regardless Alek shakily broke into another charge towards the Emperor, hoping to distract him enough to free Revan. It was a hope that was dashed as he too found himself stuck in stasis._

" _Ah, I've finally found the perfect solution for the two of you." The Emperor sounded, a tone to his voice indicating he wasn't taking the fight serious; as if Revan and Alek were not immobilized under his hold through the Force. "How would you two feel about…becoming my slaves?" he asked darkly. Revan felt a shiver of fear shoot down his spine. He knew exactly what was likely in store for him and Alek and he knew he was not going to be able to stop it._

" _We would….never…betray the Republic." Alek strained to reply. The extent of his Force Stasis keeping him from speaking properly._

" _Ah, but that's where you're wrong. As I've said, I sense the Dark Side in you both. War has changed you. I think you'll change your beliefs soon enough." The Emperor responded. A certain glee in his voice at the prospect of two new servants; ones that are gifted in the Force._

" _You won't control us…forever." Revan commented darkly; resolute in that he would not let himself be controlled._

" _We shall see about that." The Emperor commented menacingly. He took a moment to concentrate before he began to process to overwhelm Alek and Revan's minds, dropping them out of their stasis; the pain they were feeling from their minds being invaded causing them to collapse in agony. "You two…will find the station known as the Star Forge and build a fleet to conquer the Republic, then you will await my return." The Emperor commanded as he watched as the resistance Malak and Revan put up starting to fade._

 _A mere moment passed as the Emperor let up his assault to influence the young Jedi Knights, stepping back to look at his handiwork, "Do I make myself clear?"_

 _Slowly, but shakily, Revan and Alek got to their feet as they turned to face the cloaked figure in front of them. Revan looked the same, for the most part in due to being covered in his Jedi robes and mask but Alek's face had gone pale and his once vibrant blue eyes were now a dull gray. "Yes….Master." Revan and Alek responded, hatred lacing their respective tones._

* * *

Revan jolted awake. It was _that_ dream again. A dream he just wished he could forget. A dream that reminded him of when he lost Alek as a friend as the two became Master and Apprentice. A relationship in the Sith where Alek would sooner or later challenge him to a death match to claim the title of Dark Lord. ' _If I dreamed that…Bastila surely saw it as well_. _'_ He thought to himself somberly. He had hoped that he wouldn't dream so much of his past so that Bastila wouldn't see his struggles, but it seemed the Force wants her to know; not that he could do much about it. He wasn't able to close off the bond while sleeping.

"I thought you said you never fell?" A somewhat annoyed voice rang from the doorway, revealing a slightly disheveled Bastila who just looked like she ran to his room upon being startle awake from the shared dream.

Revan sighed as he turned to sit on the edge of his bunk, he really didn't want to talk about that day, but he knew Bastila. She would never leave it aside until she was satisfied. She was stubborn like that. "I technically didn't. We were brainwashed. You think what the Jedi did do me wasn't right. What the Emperor did to us that day was much…much worse. Think of it like someone taking over your body and mind but yet you're fully aware of what you're doing. It took **months** for Malak and I to regain control over ourselves, but by then…the effect on Malak was too strong and he remained as he was."

"And you didn't?"

"No. It was shortly after I was able to act for myself again that I made contact with the Republic; after which I started my own war with the Republic. I enlisted Malak's help under the pretense we would conquer the Republic to rule it as our own; and the rest….well, you know the rest."

"What else are you not telling me Revan?" Bastila asked, a pleading look slightly showing on her features, "I want to understand."

"If the Force does not show you in my dreams, then you will remain ignorant. What I've seen…should have never been seen. Not by me. Not by anyone. It changes you…scars you forever." Revan snapped at first, though his tone soften towards the end. His time in the Mandalorian Wars was one of glory some might say; especially the Mandalorians. Revan would describe it as hell; particularly during his brief stint as a prisoner of war. Hell, Revan couldn't remember most of the war due to forcibly repressing his own memories to not have to relive through them at night in his dreams.

Bastila stood there, somewhat worried at how Revan was acting. He normally portrayed the calm, strong, but laid-back presence. This was not him. This was a man that was a victim of war. A survivor who had seen what war had to offer.

Revan stood up suddenly and closed the distance between himself and Bastila, quickly grasping her forehead with his hand. Without warning he opened some of his memories to Bastila; particularly 'how' he felt.

Bastila felt many things in the short second Revan opened herself to her, but she felt two major emotions. She didn't see anything but only felt intense pain with the faint sound of someone speaking in Mando'a, " _Mando'ad draar digu, Jetii!_ " She didn't know what was being said, but the voice was angry, sinister…almost vengeful. Then she felt apathetic hearing the faint voice of Meetra, " _Bao-Dur is activing the Mass Shadow Generator_ " in the background followed by Revan's own, " _Leave her, she's already dead._ "

The connection broke and Bastila was left shaking slightly and out of breath, she hadn't even seen what Revan had shown her, but merely felt how Revan felt in those memories and she immediately thanked that she hadn't asked Revan to tell her what happened.

Revan gazed down at the breathless woman, he didn't want what innocence Bastila had to be tainted by his own experiences. He had to find a way to shield her from his dreams, but could he even do that?

"How…?"

"It becomes easy, after a while, to disconnect yourself from your memories, to just forcibly repress them. No normal man…or woman, would be sane after what I've seen or experienced."

"That voice…I heard Meetra…"

"The decisive battle of the Mandalorian Wars...It was a slaughter." Revan confirmed, his voice becoming cold. War had changed him, he would admit that. He had adopted many of the Mandalorian's tactics in battle even to the extreme of sacrificing a great portion of his fleet to win the battle at Malachor, but it still disgusted him upon seeing the aftermath. Wordlessly, Revan trudged past Bastila, taking no care to give a goodbye. She was too shocked and he was too numbed by remembering the war.

* * *

" _Enough Revan! I challenge you for the mantle of Dark Lord!" Darth Malak roared, bring out his crimson lightsaber and pointing it at Revan, who was leant over a holographic map of the galaxy, in full view of several Imperial Officers and Dark Jedi._

" _You've already lost a jaw, Malak, do you want to lose an arm too? Or better yet, should I just kill you and find a better apprentice?" Revan retorted coldly. It was at this point that there was no friendship between Revan and Malak, only animosity. Malak despised Revan both for his power but also at the same time seemingly becoming weak. Revan had come to equally resent his former friend for his bloodthirsty attitude; razing everything and leaving no survivors._

" _You won't need to Revan since I'll be the one who kills you." Malak answered, a somewhat metallic glee in his voice as the prospect of killing Revan and taking his place as Dark Lord of the Sith. 'With the Sith under my control, we'll have the entire Republic conquered within a standard year.'_

 _Revan pushed off the projector and turned his gaze to Malak, his eyes, though hidden underneath his mask, still made several Dark Jedi tremble from the power emanating from him. Revan made no move to draw his lightsaber only bringing his right hand up letting it hang in front of his chest. "Killing you it is."_

 _Malak had only a split second to respond when he saw the first signs of lightning beginning to arc in Revan's hand before he brought his lightsaber up to block a torrent of Force Lightning from Revan. Various bolts of lightning arced around Malak, some marking into the ground of the Star Forge, some arcing into Malak's and some even hitting some of the unfortunate Officers who were given an intense, but non-fatal, shock._

 _Malak's ground stood though with increased effort. Against other Dark Jedi Malak had fought, this was the hardest time he had ever had just to block Force Lightning and this was from just one hand. Curiously, Malak felt the pressure against him leave as the lightning dissipated, leaving only tiny sparks to remain a few seconds later around Revan's hand. "You have gotten stronger…surprising."_

 _Malak sweat dropped slightly, since their return from the Unknown Regions, Malak had never sparred against Revan nor actually fought against him in actual combat. They had started to gain their power without each other and therefore Malak no longer fully understood the full extent of Revan's powers. That would not stop him here though._

" _My Lords! I have news!" and Imperial Officer interrupted, coming through the door in a slight haste."_

 _The tension between Revan and Malak broke briefly as the two turned their attention to the Officer. "What news do you bring?" Revan asked calmly, relaxing slightly so as to not terrify the man._

" _We've gathered intel that the Republic intends to set an ambush in the Outer Rim Territories on our next approach to the Republic in several months time."_

" _Do you know their numbers?" Malak asked, his eyes narrowing._

" _I am sorry, my lords, we were only able to intercept what and where." The Officer apologized before he started to choke slightly, bringing his hands up to his throat; levitating off the ground._

" _Malak! Let him go." Revan ordered, his muffled voice leaving no room for argument._

 _Malak turned his gaze to his Master, before releasing his hold on the Officer, "You see Revan? You are weak if you mercy." With that, Malak walked off to board his flagship and prepare for the 'ambush'._

" _There's a fine line between discipline and outright brutality Malak. If we kill our own men for going above and beyond their duties then we do not have loyalty." Revan retorted though Malak gave no indication of hearing him. He turned to the gasping Officer, feeling a slight pity for the man who went above his duty but still got punished. "I thank you for bringing this to our attention. Go get some rest, take some time off. You've earned it."_

 _The Officer straightened himself immediately before he bowed at the waist, "T-Thank you my Lord!" With that, the man hurried off, somewhat eager to take some time off._

 _Revan turned to the other Imperial Officers and Dark Jedi in front of him. "Prepare yourselves for this 'ambush' the Republic has set up. Be prepared for_ _ **anything**_ _. Dismissed."_

* * *

Revan shook himself out of his daydream, taking a quick moment to wonder if Bastila had seen it; thankfully she had not, even if it was one of his more…tamer memories. He gathered his surroundings seeing that he had walked into the makeshift kitchen to make some Caf. It would be some time now before they reached Kashyyyk and it was likely that in the few years since he'd last been there, it had changed. He would have to prepare; the Shadowlands were **not** a good place to be in for long, Jedi or not.

* * *

 **Translations** :

 _"Mando'ad draar digu, Jetii" -_ **A Mandalorian never forgets, Jedi**

 **And that is the end of this (sadly) short chapter and all we've gotten was a few more pieces of Revan's past. Next I will go into Kashyyyk and it will likely last one chapter (so far). Originally this chapter was going to be a Lemon but I got halfway through it before I basically told myself "Yeah I can't do this right now" and scrapped half the chapter and started again. I've kept the basic idea for if I get that feeling of wanting to write the chapter again. So the idea of a Lemon isn't gone yet. I can't promise a set time (or even a rough generalization) for the next chapter, ideas have been...scarce, sadly, though I will try to push through it (actually I got a good portion of the events after the fight on the Star Forge written out, so that's coming). Anyways, if you liked the chapter and the story so far, feel free to favorite or follow it or leave a review. If you have a question or suggestion leave that in the review or shoot it to me in a PM. I'll be sure to answer it. In the mean time, see ya!**


	8. Before It All Went Downhill

**Hello everyone! I came out with a chapter earlier than usual, and it's longer! 4,900 words before all these author edits I put in. This is mostly due to wanting to make up for how late the last chapter came. I apologize for that. This chapter, though, is more...ehm, spread out. You'll see what I mean. As I said before I skipped Manaan and will only touch on Kashyyyk. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Redemption of the Fallen**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Before It All Goes Downhill**_

"Zalbaar, would you like to accompany me on the search for the Star Forge? I know where it is, but it would be easier to move around with you with me." Revan questioned as the Ebon Hawk finished landing on the Wookiee planet of Kashyyyk.

"(I am sorry but I will not accompany you. I am no longer welcomed here.)" Zalbaar growled his reply. Revan raised an eyebrow at the response; namely at the slight shift into sadness the Wookie displayed for a brief second.

"I understand. I will ask someone else." Revan stated, a polite smile showing on his face. Inwardly Revan was slightly disappointed, having hoped to have a 'guide' of sorts to limit the questioning glares he would be sure to receive. When he had last traveled here with Malak, a portion of the Wookiee population were already being enslaved and many 'free' Wookiees already distrusted his and Malak's very presence. "Mission? How about you?"

"Sorry Rev. I think I'll stay here and keep Big Z company." Mission responded in her usual cheerful manner.

Revan was slightly confused. Was there something that happened to Zaalbar here that even made Mission want to stay behind to stay with him? Revan gave a slight shake of his head that went unnoticed, he didn't have time to ponder why; as much as he wanted to. He needed efficiency.

"HK. You're coming with me to find the Star Map." Revan called as he walked by the area HK and Canderous were likely to be, taking no time to hear his trusty droid reply. As Revan approached the docking ramp, Revan saw Bastila was already there, waiting on him; despite him not asking her to join him. "I should have known."

"You can try to scare me all you want, Revan. I'm not going to stay away." Bastila responded curtly.

"Wasn't trying to scare you, just trying to dissuade your attempts to learn about my experiences." Revan replied coolly.

The young Jedi woman remained silent to the reply she got, instead taking notice of HK-47 walking up to Revan. "Statement: I look forward to killing many meatbags with you, Master." Revan gave a nod before opening the docking ramp, a wave of humidity hitting him head on causing him to wince. On Tatooine, it was just blistering hot with dry air. On Kashyyyk it was still hot, but annoyingly humid. It made Revan somewhat thankful that he didn't choose to wear his Star Forge, instead opting, much to his annoyance, regular Jedi robes with the sleeves cut short, reminding himself of what he wore during the Mandalorian Wars.

Revan gave a passing glance to Bastila as he began his descent from the ship. "Ready for this?"

"Oh yes, let me go out onto the annoying humid hot air of Kashyyyk where likely more of Malak's Dark Jedi are likely to be looking for us. Why don't you use your mask to keep them from attacking us?" Came Bastila's snarky reply.

Revan gave a slight grin, "Wearing my mask would make it too easy. Besides, I doubt there are many, if any amongst Malak's numbers that are loyal to me. If anything they're more likely to attack me out of the thrill of earning Malak's acknowledgment or out of anger for thinking I'm insulting their former Master."

"It's never that easy." Bastila muttered under her breath.

"It rarely is. Come, let's get this over with. I'd rather be off this planet as soon as possible."

* * *

"Quickly! Set her in here! You, droid, go grab me that bucket of water next to that water." An older man of dark complexion ordered out as he along with the trio barged into an old. Onto a makeshift bed, a very pale Bastila was set gently onto the bed, shivering. "The hell you run into the get her like this, boy?!"

"Tarentatek." Revan answered calmly, though his actions and expression showed anything but such as he was inwardly panicking at the young poisoned woman.

"Where was she hit?" As soon as he asked the question, the old man saw a noticeable amount shredded cloth on Bastila's abdomen, pushing some of the cloth away to see a sizable slash across the young woman stomach. It wasn't fatal, wound wise, but a single scratch deep enough was all it took for such a creature to inject it's deadly venom into you. It was still a large wound to be life threatening if it wasn't closed soon. "You know better about healing than I do with the Force, close that wound then we'll worry about the poison."

Revan took a brief second to look at the old man, "I see you recognize me, Jolee."

Jolee only showed a slight smirk, "I'd know your presence anywhere Revan. Now hurry up. That wound is likely to kill her faster than the poison. Droid you got that water yet!?"

"Query: Master can I just shoot this old meatbag? He's quite demanding." HK requested as he came up to Revan and Jolee holding a bucket of water; a noticeably 'limp' of sorts in its walk as well as a missing left arm.

"No, you cannot HK. Jolee is to not be harmed by any means." Revan curtly replied.

"Lament: You're such a cruel master, Master." HK's eyes dimmed slightly as it lowered its head slightly, before it set the water down.

"There are some rags behind you, hand me two." Jolee ordered as he took the bucket and set it on the floor next to the bed. When he looked back it he already had two rags outstretched from Revan's hand. "Good." The old man took both rags and sank them into the bucket of water, taking only one out, only wringing it slightly. "Move your hand, it's best we try to remove the possibility of infection before you get too far into healing."

Revan gave a nod as he let up on using the Force to heal Bastila to let the hermit clean the wound gently. He knew what he was doing. Revan was no stranger to using more conventional ways to treat wounds, having at times performing, or helping perform, on scene treatment to wounded soldiers at his most exhausted; being unable to use the Force.

"Ok, you can resume healing her now." Jolee took the now bloody wet rag and tossed it aside. No need to put it into the bucket. "At times like this, it would be nice to have something to make ice." Jolee muttered out as he grabbed the second, wringing it completely before folding it and setting it on Bastila's forehead; being sure to move some of her hair.

"Will it be a problem?" Revan asked carefully, trying to contain his frustration. Whatever happened wasn't the hermits fault, though Revan found it hard to bring himself to care.

Jolee shook his head, "It shouldn't be. It was sitting at the window and the Shadow Lands gets quite cold, particularly when it gets dark…not that it isn't always dark. She'll be running a fever for a while, likely a few days. In the mean time I'll go look for some herbs to help lessen the pain for her." The hermit wasn't a complete stranger to the effects of Tarentatek poison. While extremely rare to survive the initial encounter, Jolee had a handful of times since his time on Kashyyyk, helped some of the local Wookiees get better after their encounter.

"Need a hand?"

"No. You stay there and heal her. Plus you have an attachment to her. It will do her good with you by her side, and I'd rather stay away from your droid. That thing still freaks me out as much as it did when you came here with Malak." With that, the old hermit walked out the door into the darkness.

Revan took a gaze at the door, though he was still focused on healing Bastila; so much so that he didn't notice when he felt a cold hand on his cheek. He looked down to see the pale face of the young woman, her once full-of-life gray eyes now so dulled, almost sickeningly; it almost reminded him of Malak. "Hey there, Bastila." Revan greeted softly, ceasing to heal her now that her wound was closed; he was exhausted anyways.

"Hello….Revan." Bastila greeted weakly. She was noticeably shivering less now, likely due to the slightly warmer conditions of the small hut. "Where…are we?"

"In Jolee's hut." Revan answered simply, taking Bastila's hand into his head, squeezing it tenderly. From slightly scrunched expression the woman was making, she wasn't conscious for the last few minutes to know who Jolee was. "Ex-Jedi who has lived here for years. Ran into him when Malak and I came here looking for the Star Map."

"Your memories…of the Star Forge…they're coming back?"

"Only a little, I remember where exactly the Star Map on Manaan is and I can only remember slightly, the planet the Star Forge is next to. Rest now. I'll explain more when you get better." Revan gently lowered Bastila's hand to her side, as he watch the woman give a weak smile, closing her eyes slowly, but quickly falling into a deep sleep. "HK, do you have your arm with you?"

"Answer: I am sorry, Master, but I do not. It is likely next to the corpse of that grotesque meatbag we killed earlier."

Revan sighed, that would leave him with something less that he could do to take his mind off of Bastila's current state. He only knew about Tarentateks and not of how he could help cure it's poison, Jolee on the other hand, seemed at least somewhat experienced in it. All he could do was heal the actual wounds.

* * *

"What's your play, Revan? One moment you're finding the Star Forge with Malak to recreate the Republic, next you're supporting the Republic to defeat Malak. On top of that, you look as if you've been working with the Order again. "

"Working with, yes, but I am **not** a Jedi. I will still find a way to reform the Republic." Revan answered, his voice firm, but otherwise quiet so he wouldn't awake Bastila. In the time while he and Jolee were waiting for Bastila's recovery, Revan busied himself with repairing HK-47, namely in retrieving his lost arm at the site of the Tarentatek.

"You know she probably won't agree to that."

Revan gave a somewhat saddened glance to Bastila, "I know, and as much as I'd wish she'd join me, I'm prepared to live with the likely possibility she will not join me."

"Even if it meant killing her?" The question made Revan's face darken. Initially he thought he could, he was prepared to fight and potentially kill Bastila aboard his flagship. Now, being around her again, with moments that remind him of the 'better' days, he wasn't so sure. "You're playing a dangerous game, Revan."

"I know." Revan muttered.

"So where to next?"

"Manaan then Korriban. I can only hope that Malak isn't aware of what we're doing."

"Your former apprentice while a brute, isn't completely brainless, Revan. I wouldn't underestimate him." Jolee warned,

It was then, when Revan heard Bastila stirring as he immediately moved to her side at the bed, "R-Revan?"

"Hey Bastila, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry mostly, but otherwise I'm fine." Bastila answered weakly.

Revan took a moment and filled a small glass of water, "Sorry, we don't have any food prepared at the moment, you'll have to wait until we reach the ship, for now here's some water." To no surprise, Bastila eagerly took the water and downed it quickly. "If you're feeling well enough, we need to be heading back to the village and take care of Zalbaar's brother; I fear if we don't get back soon enough he's possible to kill Zalbaar. "

"Then we must leave at once." Bastila retorted immediately, shakily throwing her feet over the bed, grabbing at Revan's robes to support her as she stood up; it was shaky, given that she hadn't moved for quite some time, but she quickly steadied herself thanks to using the Force to help her balance for the time being.

"Then let's be off, HK, you go ahead and clear the way."

"Affirmation: I will leave plenty of bodies for you Master." HK responded a little too eagerly, his red eyes glowing brightly as it walked to the door with a simple blaster at its side.

"Alright, let's go, I'm sure Freyar would much like to see Justice." Jolee stated as he and the duo in front of him readied themselves for the journey back to the Wookiee village.

* * *

From that day to now, everything went so fast. Starting a small revolution amongst the Wookiees to free their planet from Czerka. Exposing the Sith's activities on Manaan. Finding the second to last Star Map needed to find the Star Forge. To now. Why hadn't he seen it coming? Jolee had warned him that Malak was likely to suspect what he was doing. Why did he not take that into consideration?

It was no use now. The Ebon Hawk was caught in a tractor beam set to draw them to the Leviathan. Malak's flagship.

"Dammit, there's no use now. What do we do now? Do we fight?" Carth suggested, looking to Revan for an answer. In the time from Kashyyyk to now, Mission had helped mellow out Carth's attitude towards the former Sith Lord. He didn't trust him, but he couldn't deny Revan's abilities as a warrior and his tactical genius.

"There would be no point. They would overwhelm us eventually." Canderous interjected. It was quite obvious that they would all die or be captured should they fight.

"He's right, however, they don't know how many of us there are." Revan observed, "There's no use in Carth, Bastila, and I, in hiding, they will be looking for us."

"So we would get capture then one of the others could rescue us? It could work." Bastila commented.

"My implants enable me to heal quickly. I could injure myself in a way that would make the Sith think I'm dead and I can come get you." Canderous offered, though he secretly didn't exactly want to nearly kill himself just to chance the idea that he would even be able to get out of wherever he may be taken.

"I am able to hide myself in the Force, I could wait on the Ebon Hawk until all the soldiers are gone." Juhani offered. Revan was more interested in this offer, while he much preferred Canderous as he knew of his abilities from the war, he wasn't looking to get the man nearly killed. Zalbaar wasn't exactly sneaky and Mission, while certainly able to pull it off, he wasn't about to risk it with her.

"Alright, Juhani, you will be the one to spring us free." Revan stated, already seeing the slight look of disappointment in Mission at being shot down even before she was able to nominate herself. "They'll probably have us in their hanger in a few minutes, you should prepare. Carth, Bastila, hand Juhani your lightsabers. I'd rather not chance the Sith on keeping them around once we're taken captive.

The duo, Revan included, handed Juhani their weapons to keep safe. Carth simply picked up two cheap blaster pistols that were picked up in their adventures. Revan walked out of the room for a brief moment before walking to Bastila, "Here, keep this on you." He handed her an elongated cylinder, clearly another Saber Staff. "Don't activate it, or it will give you away."

Bastila gave a nod, she looked to the rest of the crew as they shuffled away, opting to look as if they were caught unaware, it was just them now. "Revan, what are your plans for when we defeat Malak?"

Revan's gaze left the young woman's, he wasn't sure if he should tell her. "There are many things I have done; many things I still need to correct. I'm not sure what I'll do after, but somewhere down the line I must face the Sith Emperor." It was a half-lie. He actually knew what he would do after defeating the Sith, but defeating the Emperor was exactly what he planned. He didn't know how, He may have grown considerably more powerful, but he feared he still paled in comparison.

Bastila moved closer to Revan, nearly pushing into him as she looked up slightly into his eyes, "Would you be willing to be there with me when I visit my mother and father on Coruscant?"

Despite the situation, Revan found it hard not to crack a smirk, "Your mother seemed adamant on us getting married first."

Bastila gave a weak smile, "The Jedi would exile us."

"I don't care." Revan replied as he cupped Bastila's cheek and gave her a soft kiss. "Now, let's try to focus on making it out of here." It was time for action and Revan opted to no hide it any longer. It was time to show the galaxy that Revan was back, and Malak and his Sith would be the first to know. It was only fitting he would show himself fully garbed in his robes and mask. It would make for intimidating first impression to some of the Sith to see their former Master.

' _Here they come. Just hope everyone can make it out._ ' Revan internally hoped, though he was slightly distraught in light of some of the visions he had while meditating by himself of Bastila being captured in their escape. It would not allow that…at any cost.

* * *

"Come on, the hanger is just a bit farther!" Carth called at the two Jedi behind him. The plan had worked and Juhani was able to successfully free Bastila, Revan, and himself as well as give them their weapons. The Sith didn't think anything of the swap they made to their weaponry. They had sent off the rest of the crew ahead of them to prep the ship for takeoff. Particularly lucky for them, Malak for once was away from his ship but was hot on his way due to Saul recalling him to the ship.

"Wait Carth! I feel a massive presence!" Bastila warned too late as the trio came to a closed door, opening it to reveal Malak, Revan's former best friend and apprentice.

Carth felt his anger surge at the sight of the Dark Lord, Saul might have laid waste to Telos, but it was Malak who ordered it. He hated both of them, but Malak made his blood boil. "Down you go!" Carth roared as he drew his two blasters, immediately opening fire on Malak.

To the Republic pilot's dismay, Malak had quickly drew his crimson lightsaber and deflected the bolts into the walls around him before extending his hand and pushing Carth back onto his back.

Darth Malak turned his gaze to the other man in the group, his eyes widening at the sight of black and crimson robes as well as a very familiar Mandalorian Mask staring right at him. "Soo….you are still alive, Revan. I had thought for sure I had kill you."

Revan gave a slight nod. "You'd be surprised, Malak. Tell your minions to improve their aim."

"It was good enough to get me the title of Dark Lord as well as send you out of the picture for nearly a year. I had always thought you were half-hearted in your attempts to conquer the Republic; how you tried to deceive me and all who followed you into believing in you."

"You knew as well as I did that I had no intention to destroy the Republic, I held no desire to live my life controlled by the Emperor. I broke free and tried to reinforce the Republic to fight him while you stayed his loyal lapdog, doing his work for him." Revan retorted, anger lacing his voice.

"Enough! I am in control of my own fate now, Revan. I will conquer the Republic." Malak declared before his gaze drew to Bastila. "Ah, Bastila. It has been too long. Come, won't you give me a hug like you used to?" Malak asked menacingly, mockingly opening his arms out as if expecting an embrace.

"You are not the same person you were back then Malak!" Bastila spat.

Malak dropped his arms to his side, "Such a fiery temper. You have not changed much. You are right though. I have change. I am no longer the foolish young boy who was ever loyal to the foolish Jedi Council. I am no longer that glory seeking knight who went to war to protect those he held dear. I am my own self now, I bow to no one."

Revan narrowed his gaze behind his mask. He sympathized with Malak to an extent. Malak had always been in his shadow to some degree. He was the prodigy amongst the Jedi, everyone wanted to talk to him. All the Masters wanted to teach him. Malak, while quite the talented young boy, only truly shined in lightsaber combat. He stood out on his own anywhere else. Then when the war started, he followed Revan's lead. At the time Revan never thought it bothered him, even though Revan had offered to let Malak take the spotlight at times. They were best friends. Now…such memories were clearly twisted. "Come Malak, let's see how much you have learned since I've been away."

Malak's gaze narrowed at Revan's taunt. He knew first hand not to make the first move when it came to fighting Revan. Revan always planned ahead, multiple steps. It was why he was the Master. But who said he had to make the first move against Revan? He only had to attack someone else.

"I am not so foolish to charge in to battle you after all this time." Malak declared, turning his predatory gaze on Bastila. Revan looked on as he saw Malak raise his hand, only to barely realize in time what Malak was going to do. He reacted immediately as he pulled out his lightsaber and brought it out in front of Bastila just as Malak released his own torrent of Force Lightning. The torrent ended as soon as it began. When unprepared even 'weak' Force Lightning could knock someone out.

Revan's anger flared at the action. It would seem he would be taking the initiative in this fight. Revan gave a turn to Carth who was shakily starting to stand up. "Carth. You may want to get to the ship. I got this. Bastila you best go as well."

Carth gave a nod. He was far outclassed for this kind of battle. Bastila on the other hand did not. "No I will not leave you, Revan." Declared as she walked up to Revan's side, idly grasping his hand with her own.

"Such affection…unbecoming of a Jedi"

Revan pointed his blade at Malak, pulling his hand from Bastila's, "I'm no Jedi."

"And yet you are sided with them. How curious. However, you chose the wrong side…Revan!" Malak roared as he reignited his lightsaber and charged at Revan. Revan reacted quickly bringing up his blade to intercept Malak's own; Bastila immediately following up by pulling out her saber staff and bring it up to slash at Malak's face, narrowly missing him as he broke the blade lock to jump back.

"So you're going to let a woman fight your fights Revan?" Malak taunted.

"As if you're one to talk Malak, you used your own flagship to try to kill me along with Bastila." Revan retorted as he initiated the next clash of blades; enhancing his body with the Force to lunge at Malak at blinding speeds. Malak was used to this; it wasn't the first time he had seen Revan do this. To Revan's surprise, Malak not only dodged the string Revan had aimed for Malak's chest, but also caught Revan's wrist with his left hand.

"You seem surprised, Revan. Is it really so hard to believe that I wouldn't be stronger after all this time? While you were off playing Jedi I was slowly gaining more power." Malak gloated, he gave a quick glance to Bastila, to make sure she wasn't trying to blindside him. Thankfully the room halls they were in weren't the most open and it seemed as if Bastila was equally shocked at Revan being caught by surprise the way he did.

"Well…you were always the better dualist between us." Revan commented, bring his left arm up, already arcing with lightning. It wouldn't be such a good idea to attempt to use Force Lightning in such close proximity, but Revan threw away the thought.

Just as the first bolt of Lightning started to shoot towards him, Malak had already brought up his own lightsaber to defend against the small torrent of lightning; the bolts arcing off onto Revan and Malak's armor harmlessly. "Have you already run out of tricks? Revan?" Malak gloated.

"Not quite. I still got one more." Revan replied, a hint of amusement lacing his muffled voice. Malak had just started to raise an eyebrow when he sensed it coming; only he couldn't avoid the danger all the way. Bastila was able to get a good strike across Malak's back. Had he not sensed it, he would have been paralyzed if not killed quite quickly from the wound.

"Gah! You little…" Malak cursed, pushing away from Revan as he tried to move to keep both Revan and Bastila in front of him. In a one-on-one with Bastila, Malak was almost guaranteed victory. In a one-on-one battle with Revan, Malak was fairly certain he would win thanks to his increased power since they last met. Two against one were odds that Malak was now realizing was stacked against him. "I guess…it's time to stop playing around. I promise you…by the end of this, you, Revan will lie dead at my feet while your precious Bastila will be my slave as I use her Battle Meditation to crush the Republic you both hold so dear." With that said, Malak reach down with his free hand to his belt and activated something, which Revan didn't know what for, but knew it wasn't good.

The trio just stood there, eying each other. Bastila didn't dare the first move, she was outclass here and she knew it. Revan would surely struggle against Malak by himself now, and Malak was now wounded.

"Revan. Princess. You guys coming or what!? These Sith just keep coming!" Canderous' voice rang out on the holo-communicator on Bastila's belt.

"Malak caught up to us!" Bastila replied hastily.

"Kriff…we'll come back you up." Canderous offered, though to Bastila, it seemed more like a statement.

"No! You guys need to get out of here…you too Bastila." Revan took the risk to turn to Bastila. He could sense it…many Dark Jedi along with many other Sith were heading their way. Malak had intended to keep his troops on standby should his fight with Revan go south. "You must sense what's coming…"

Bastila nodded weakly. Even she couldn't deny at the current rate there would be no escape for her and Revan should they stay, and should they both run, Malak would surely catch them both. One would have to stay behind.

"You assume I'll just let y-" Malak was cut off when he was struck full force by another bout of Force Lightning, unfortunately this time he wasn't so prepared for it, being thrown back into the far wall, away from Revan and Bastila.

"Go! I'll hold him off. The last Star Map…" Revan began, as the memory came back to him. "…it's in the Tomb of Naga Sadow on Korriban…The Academy…You'll have to go through it." Revan advised through much strain at trying to keep Malak subdued but also speak to the young woman. Doors began to open up revealing Sith Troopers followed by Dark Jedi. Immediately without hesitation they opened fire at Revan. It was with his best effort that Revan broke his torrent of Lightning to deflect the barrage of laser fire.

Even with all his skill, Revan could not keep up deflecting so many blaster rifles firing upon him, eventually one broke through his defenses. One got Revan in the leg, causing him groan in pain, leading him to fall to one knee. "Bastila, I said get out of here!" Revan roared out, just as another blaster bolt struck him in the left shoulder; only then did he see Bastila make her escape.

"You know Revan, I've had a change of heart…" Revan heard Malak's amused voice rang as the bald man shakily got up from the ground. "I won't kill you." With a nod, several more Sith soldiers fired at Revan's right arm, causing him to lose his lightsaber. Revan was now basically at Malak's mercy; his fatigue from his torture earlier catching up to him with a vengeance. All he could do was look on as Malak strode towards him, towering over him, looking down with his cold gray eyes. "Put him down and prepare to transport him to the Rakatan Temple." Malak ordered to several soldiers.

Revan could only look up at Malak with an angry glare that was concealed by his mask before his vision went dark. _'Hurry…Bastila.'_

* * *

 **And that is the end of that chapter (feels kind of rushed now that I do another read of it...). I know some people might be disappointed with how I write out Lightsaber fights, but I never been that great at them, but I also found it more appealing of the more...gritty action (Think the lightsaber fight in Episode VII rather than the fancy fighting like in Episode III). I could hardly imagine a lightsaber fight in the confined spaces they were in to be very flashy. Anyways. Revan is captured and Bastila made the escape What will happen next? _That's for you to decide!_** **I have a question for those who wish to have a say in the story and it will affect how I continue the story, and it's a simple question. Does Malak Live or Die? I will leave it to you. Anyways, the next chapter will primarily focus on Bastila with minor glimpses onto Revan and will possibly conclude the MAIN Kotor 1 game, but I do have plans to continue the story beyond Kotor 1 (ideally into Kotor 2 and maybe after). Anyways, if you liked the story so far, feel free to favorite or leave a review, if you have suggestions or questions, leave those in the review as well or shoot them my way in a PM. I'll be sure to answer it. See ya later!**


End file.
